Rabies
by Shaw18
Summary: A lethal virus can start a war between the Federation and the Romulans.
1. Neutral Zone

Hey I know this is kinda short but it will get longer, I promise. I hope you enjoy and I will try to update as sson as possible.

thanx, and dont forget to review. It will know how I am doing with this story. I am open to suggestions.

shaw18

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 1

Neutral Zone

"You know," Picard said as he stared into the sea, "This was the life then. No body was here to get a hold of you, once you were at sea. The feeling of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship and the smell of the sea was great. Everything was so peaceful."

Data took a stepped and looked into the endless sea. He cocked his head in confusion and asked, "How can smell affect one's judgment?"

Picard smiled and nodded at a holographic crew men who had shuffled passed him and Data. "A person's sense of smell," Picard began, "Is a way to learn about an object in a much deeper and much more emotional way."

"Oh," Data said as he sniffed the air, "There are fragments of sodium in the air as well as…"

"Data," Picard said interrupting Data, "It smells great out here, although it is just holographic. Once we are back at Earth I will take you out to see and you will really get to see it."

"How was it so peaceful back then when you had no ability to communicate with any one? There are so many stories about ships getting lost at sea?" Data said watching a holographic crew man using a net to gather fish.

"Of course," Picard said smiling at Data, "Life was just as hard back then as it is today. It was just a matter of how you were successful."

"Captain," Riker said through the com-badge, "Sensors have detected a Romulan ship next to the neutral zone. It is powerless."

"I am on my way," Picard said, Mr. Data we'll have to continue this later. Computer end program."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There as only darkness left in the ship. Life support was holding and it was the only functioning part of the ship. V'Lat held his gun tightly in his hand and used the light on the end of it to see. He had to get an escape quickly, before they got to him.

V'Lat quickly glanced behind him and saw nothing. It was a scary thought to not know who was alive on the ship and who was infected. A low guttural moan made V'Lat stop and tremble. "Go away," He mumbled to himself not wanting them to hear him.

Even with his superior fighting instincts, the virus that attacked the ship brought out the fear he was supposed to suppress. Suddenly a hand lashed out and grabbed his ankle. V'Lat pointed his gun and saw an infected crew man of his laying on the ground bleeding profusely from a bite wound in his shoulder.

V'Lat fired and killed his crew man before he fully transformed. V'Lat then continued on the way/ Suddenly V'Lat saw three figures stumble toward him. V'Lat shot the first one right in the forehead. The second he shot in the arm, V'Lat took a step back and shot the figure in the head. The figure collapsed on the floor.

V'Lat shot the third one but missed. He aimed again and shot it in the head. V'Lat continued on his way breathing heavily. There were too many of them. There was not enough fire power to take them out.

V'Lat turned a corner and shot another one as it stumbled toward him moaning. V'Lat was about to take another step when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He spun around and shot the attacker in the head.

V'Lat felt dizzy, but he continued on his way to the escape pod. He would become one of them soon; just like the rest of his crew. V'Lat hoped he'd get to the escape pos in time. If not, he'd kill himself before turning into one of them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's the status of the Romulan ship?" Picard asked stepping into the bridge with Data walking behind him.

Data took his station as Riker said, "Powerless, besides life support though."

"Life signs, Mr. Data?" Picard asked sitting in the captain's chair.

Data typed a few things in the computer and said, "Unknown, something coming from the Romulan ship is making the sensors extremely limited."

"It could be a trap," Warf said, "How can a powerless Romulan ship affect our sensors?"

Troi sat up and said in a shocking voice, "I can't feel anything coming from the Romulan ship"

"I agree," Picard said, "Is it closer to Federation space or Romulan space?"

"Is it closer to Federation space?" Picard asked standing up.

"It is closer to Federation space," Worf said not liking the situation one bit.

Picard scratched his chin and looked at is first officer, "What do you make of this?"

"There hasn't been much activity from the Romulans in some time," Riker said after clearing his throat, "I don't know what the Romulans are up to, but because the ship is that close we should check it out Even if it is a trap."

"I agree," Picard said turning to Data, "Mr. Data set a course for the Neutral Zone, warp six."

"Yes sir," Data said.


	2. Almost Trapped

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 2

Almost Trapped

"Captain," Data said, "We have reached the Neutral Zone."

"Very good, Mr. Data," Picard said standing up, "All stop."

"Should I go to red alert?" Worf asked, hoping for a battle with the hated Romulans.

"No," Picard said shaking is head, "I don't want this to known as an offensive action."

Riker stepped up to Picard and asked, "Are there life signs on board the Romulan ship?"

Ensign Hawke scanned the ship and shook his head, "Something coming from the Romulan ship is affecting our sensors. I am unable to penetrate it."

"How close is it to Federation space?" Picard asked.

"It will be in Federation space in twenty five minutes," Ensign Hawke said.

"I don't like this at all," Picard said shaking his head in dismay, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Should I send an away team?" Riker asked.

Picard sighed nervously. He turned to his first officer and said, "A minimal away team only and remember the risks that are at stake."

"Aye sir," Riker said, "Data, Worf," Riker said pressing his badge, "Report to transporter room one."

The away team beamed down to the dark Romulan ship. Riker lit his flash light and grabbed his phaser. Riker felt a shiver travel down his spine. There was green Romulan blood covering the chairs, computers and even on the ceiling. Data walked over to a computer and said, "There are markings of Romulan weapons fire."

Suddenly the bridge door slid open and a Romulan stumbled out moaning. "Don't shoot" Riker quickly ordered the away team, "Do you need medical assistance?"

The Romulan continued to stumble toward them moaning. Riker gave Worf a weird look. Worf wanted to just kill the Romulan and then continue searching the ship. The Romulan approached Ensign Chris and tried to bite him. Chris threw the Romulan on the ground as Worf shot the Romulan in the head. "Shit," Ensign Chris gasped in fear, "What is wrong with them?"

"I don't know," Riker said. He pressed his badge and only heard static. Data tried his badge but got the same result. "Well let's continue on, shall we."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard paced back and forth on the bridge nervously. He hoped the away team was fine. Riker was supposed to try to contact him, but unfortunately he didn't. When Picard tried to contact the away team he found he was unable to also.

Troi looked at hi and smiled, "Everything will be alright Captain."

"What they are doing down there can cause a conflict with the Romulans I would much rather not want to get into," Picard sighing without realizing it.

"Actually our presence just here could cause a conflict with the Romulans," Troi said.

"Captain look," Ensign Hawke said as two Romulan ships uncloaked, "They are hailing us."

"Put it through," Picard said not wanting to have to deal with this.

"Captain Picard, what a pleasant surprise," The Romulan sneered in its usual way.

"Commander Tomolak," Picard said thinking about all the run ins he had with Tomolak in the past years.

"How's the Enterprise doing?" Tomolak asked.

"Cut the crap," Picard said, "What hell do you want?"

"Why are you so close to the Neutral Zone?" Tomolak asked, "You know that's a violation."

"A Romulan ship was floating lifeless in the Neutral Zone and was getting close to Federation space," Picard said, "I want to know why?"

"We were trying new programs on this specific ship," Tomolak sneered, "The programs had an opposite effect and shut down the computer.

"That is lie," Picard said sternly.

"With all due respect," Tomolak said, "I must ask you to leave. I will take the ship back and it will be repaired."

"I can't do that," Picard said, "The Romulan ship is now in Federation space and we will take it."

"Captain," Tomolak sneered, "Take it all you wish, but we will try to stop you."

"Do your best," Picard said.

"Are you really going to sacrifice all those men and women or are you going to just give me the ship?" Tomolak asked.

"Ensign Hawke go to red alert," Picard said, "Tomolak did I answer your question?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

V'Lat continued on his way t o the escape pod. But soon he felt himself transform. A burning sensation passed through his body. He howled in pain as the pain grew so bad hat he fell on the floor. He couldn't see a thing now, because the pain blinded his vision.

V'Lat stood up when the pain faded for a moment. He grabbed his weapon and aimed. He inhaled and then pressed the trigger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riker stepped over a bloody Romulan corpse. The corpse had its stomach ripped open and green blood was oozing out. The intestines were clearly visible and chewed on. There was a chunk of the Romulan's neck missing and the left arm looked like it was bitten off. "That's disgusting Ensign Chris said as he stepped over the maimed corpse.

Suddenly the lights in the Romulan ship turned on. Riker saw blood splattered on the wall. He shook his head in dismay and pressed his comm. badge and again heard static. Ensign Chris cried out it sudden pain as something bit him in the shoulder. Worf shot the Romulan who just bit Ensign Chris. The Romulan fell on the floor. The away team began to continue on ward, but the Romulan grabbed Chris and bit him in the leg.

Ensign Chris cried out in pain and fell on the ground. Ensign Luke helped Chris t p the feet as Data shot the Romulan in the head. "Riker get down!" Worf said.

Riker ducked and shot another Romulan stumbling toward the away team. Riker shot another but missed. "We have to get to the shuttle bay," Riker said, "Either that or an escape pod. The Enterprise can then pick us up."

"Good idea," Data said as walked to a computer panel. He pressed something and said, "The shuttle bay is four decks above us. There is one ship left."

"Lt's go then" Riker said.

"It hurts," Ensign Chris moaned in pain as blood railed down the front of his uniform, "It hurts so badly."

"We will soon be safe," Ensign Luke said helping his friend walk.

Suddenly a few Romulans began to fire on the away team. Data returned fire and hit a Romulan. Worf and Riker returned fire too and struck the other Romulans. The firing ceased and the away team continued on their way.

Riker pressed his com-badge again, but just like before it didn't work. Worf fired on a stumbling Romulan behind him. Chris moaned again and fell on the floor. Ensign Like helped him to his feet again and said, "Come one we must continue, we are so close."

Data opened a panel and said, "We can climb this to get to the shuttle bay and it is the easiest route."

"I can't climb that," Chris said in pain.

"I will carry you on my back," Worf said, "All you have to do is hold carefully."

Worf gently picked Chris up and Riker gave him a look before climbing up the ladder. Data followed him and then Worf began to climb up breathing heavily. Luke looked around quickly and then began to climb. Riker reached the deck they needed a few moments later. He kicked open the panel and shot a Romulan who was about to fire on them. There was a shrill scream as Riker saw a Romulan biting and chewing on another Romulan.

Data crawled out and helped Worf out. Ensign Luke helped Chris as they walked to the shuttle bay. Data shot the Romulan chewing on the other Romulan. "Gross," Ensign Luke said.

Data reached the shuttle bay just as a group of Romulans began to fire on the away team. Data and Worf fired on the Romulans as Riker and the two ensigns walked to the last shuttle. Data and Worf then ran in and stepped into the shuttle. Data sat into the navigators chair and scanned the computer or a second.

Data pressed a button and the shuttle bay doors opened up. Ensign Chris moaned again began to cough up blood. Data flew the ship out and………

* * *

Oh no a cliff!!!!! Ha ha ha ha im evil, lol, no one reads these anyways anyhow. Well tell me what you think of this chapter and if you are wondering if Tomolalk is, well he had many dealings with Picard...

I hoe you like it and more will come...

shaw18


	3. Virus Unidentified

**Sorry about the long wait. First I had midterms and then I had a writers block. If you have any ideas, feel free to post them.**

**shaw18**

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 3

Virus Unidentified

The shuttle craft exited the Romulan ship and began to fly toward the Enterprise. Suddenly the Romulans began to fire on the Enterprise. It struck the side of the Enterprise and Data scanned the Enterprise. There was little damage done. The Enterprise returned fire striking the closest Romulan. A green shield covered the ship showing a minor decrease in shields.

As soon as the ship flew far enough from the Romulan ship, one of the working Romulan ships maneuvered itself and began to fire on the shuttle craft. An explosion rocked the ship as it was struck by malicious torpedoes. Ensign Chris moaned in pain and blood began to trail out of his eyes. His breathing became harsh. "I'm going to die," He said half crying, "I don't want to die."

"You will not," Worf said giving Chris a warrior look.

The shuttle was struck again, this time more fiercely. "Weapons are down," Data said typing fast on the computer, "Communications are off line too."

"Damn," Riker said watching the Enterprise take on the Romulan ships.

The shuttle shook again and Riker almost was thrown out of his chair. "We are losing structural activity," Data said.

Suddenly the shuttle rocked again and Riker only saw a bright flash of light.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard gripped his arm rest as the Enterprise dodged a string of torpedoes from the war birds. The Enterprise shook slightly as one of the torpedoes did hit the ship. "Captain," Ensign Hawke, "A Romulan shuttle craft just exited the Romulan ship the away team went on."

Picard stood up and saw one of the Romulan ships fire on the shuttle craft. "Scan the ship," Picard ordered.

Ensign Hawke shook his head, "Sir I can't get a good scan, but what I can tell you is it is the away team."

"How is that possible?" Picard asked perplexed as the Enterprise shook again.

Picard looked at the shuttle craft as it was once again stuck by a string of torpedoes. "I was able to scan the damage done to the shuttle craft and it wont stand a another hit," Ensign Hawke said, "They are losing structural activity."

"If you can get a clear lock them," Picard ordered, "Transport them directly to sickbay. Once you have them, get us out of here warp six."

"Yes sir," Hawke said.

Troi looked at the bridge and Picard felt the Enterprise turn around. Seconds later it went to warp power. "Counselor you have the bridge."

Picard quickly walked to sickbay. When he entered a shiver ran down his spine. Riker, Worf, and Luke were covered in blood. Data stood by Ensign Chris. Chris was moaning in pain as his grasp on Data's arm tightened.

"Report," Picard as he approached Riker.

"Well," Riker began as he took a step toward his captain, "As soon as we beamed on the Romulan ship, something didn't feel right. As we searched the ship, we saw Romulans sprawled everywhere. They were cut up, as if something tore apart the body."

"Tore apart the body?" Picard asked giving Riker a strange and horrified look.

"Yes," Worf said approaching Picard, "There were also Romulans walking around moaning. They walked around as if they were possessed by something."

"We were also attacked by normal Romulans who must have survived whatever happened on their ship," Data said as Ensign Chris moaned loudly.

Dr. Crusher gave him a sedative and his body then went limp. "How is he?" Picard asked approaching Ensign Chris.

"I have tried everything I know," Dr. Crusher said annoyed leaning against the bed, "Whatever happened to him, I am not familiar with."

"What did happen to him?" Picard asked.

"One of the Romulans bit him," Worf said

"Bit him?" Picard asked as Dr. Crusher gave Worf a horrified look.

"Yes," Riker said sighing in annoyance and horror at the atrocities he saw on the Romulan ship, "One of the deranged Romulans."

"Whatever bit him," Dr. Crusher said, "Transmitted a virus I have never seen in my life," Dr. Crusher walked over to a computer panel on the wall. She typed in a few things. On the screen next to the panel revealed two rows of blood samples. "This is Ensign Chris' blood samples. The reason it is multi-colored is that is the virus."

Picard sighed and then looked at the darkened face of Chris. "I recommend posting a guard here," Worf said to Picard, "We don't know if he will turn into one of those things."

"Agreed," Picard said nodding his head in acknowledgement, "Number the plan is, we will resume our course to Star base 456. I will contact Admiral Ross and see what he thinks," Picard turned to Data, "I want you to help Geordi to see what why we couldn't scan the Romulan ship."

"Yes sir," Data said as he and Worf walked out of sickbay.

Picard and Riker then walked to the bridge. Riker took command as Picard went to contact Admiral Ross. "What do I have the pleasure this time?" Admiral Ross asked smiling at Picard.

"It is about the Romulans," Picard said, "The Enterprise found a Romulan ship drifting dead in the neutral zone. I sent an away team down to the ship and after they returned I found out they were attacked by the Romulans."

"Naturally, "Admiral Ross said, "You boarded their ship."

"One of the Romulans bit and infected one of my crewmen," Picard said.

""Bit him?" Admiral Ross asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"We don't know why yet," Picard said, "Nether do we know anyway to treat the infection."

"Okay this is the plan," Admiral Ross said, "I am going to talk with Benjamin, in fact I am due to visit Deep Space Nine in a few hours. But that is I side issue. Where are you heading right now?"

"To Star base 456," Picard said, "Why?"

"Stay there and once you are there," Admiral Ross said, "I will give you further instructions, Admiral Ross out."

Picard stood p and walked to the replicator. "Computer, "He said, "Earl Grey, hot."

Seconds later his drink appeared. He grabbed it and sniffed its pungent aroma. He wondered what Admiral Ross had in mind. Would this encounter with the Romulans lead to something even more dangerous? Picard didn't have the answers but knew he soon would.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Guinan had a wet rag in her hand and was wiping of the surface of her bar table. It was really quiet now. There were about six people in ten-forward as opposed to a few hours ago when it was packed.

Guinan placed the rag in a container she had under the bar table. Suddenly she felt herself tremble. Something was on this ship; something that really scared her. Whatever it was, Guinan couldn't stop thinking about it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ensign Martinez looked at Ensign Chris for a second. His skin color was dark and a bad stench filled sickbay. The ship tried to filter out the smell, but for some reason the stench overpowered it. Ensign," Dr. Crusher said from her office, "Can you get another blood sample from Chris. I want to try one more test."

Sure," She said reaching for the right tool.

Martinez began to take some blood from him. Suddenly Chris' eyes flew open and with a guttural growl he jumped up. He bit Martinez in the face taking a chink put of her nose and upper lip. Martinez fell to the floor screaming as blood dripped to the floor.

The guard went to grab his phaser, but Chris bit him in the neck before he could do anything. Ensign Chris stumbled out of sickbay as Dr. Crusher frantically tried to help her new patients.


	4. Uncertainties and Disasters

Rabies

Chapter 4

Uncertainties and Disasters

Captain Sisko leaned back in his chair and looked at Jake disapprovingly. Jake leaned forward in his chair and said, "Dad, I am right."

"You are wrong Jake," Sisko said giving his son a look that said I'm right and don't argue with me.

"Dad," Jake smiled taking a sip of his drink. He didn't know what it was and he couldn't pronounce its name. But Nog said it was great. Jake set his glass down gently and continued, "Look at his career stats, Hank Aaron was definitely a better baseball player."

"Jake, stats aren't everything," Sisko said watching Quark briefly talk with an Arkaidian. The Arkaidian had no ears, but holes on the side of its slightly greenish face. All Arkaidians had black hair and no nose. Captain Sisko then returned his gaze to his son and continued, "Babe Ruth didn't statistically have a better career than Hank Aaron, but Babe Ruth did have more World Series rings thank Hank Aaron did. Plus Babe Ruth was a pitcher for part of his career."

Jake was about to answer when Major Kira walked up to their table. "Sorry to interrupt, but Admiral Ross is here to talk to you. He says it is very important. He is waiting by your office"

Captain Sisko stood up and then placed a hand on Jake's shoulder and smiled at him. "I'll see you later," He said before walking away, "We'll continue this discussion over dinner."

It took Captain Sisko a few minutes to reach his office. When he got there, Admiral shook his hand and said, "This visit is going to be more than the usual inspection."

Captain Sisko looked at Admiral Ross and asked, "If it is not that, than what can be so important?"

"The Romulans," Admiral Ross said as Captain Sisko made a face, "Captain Picard recently has had a conflict with the Romulans. Picard had been investigating a powerless Romulan war bird when the Romulans tried to get it back forcibly. An away team that was on the powerless war bird was attacked by a Romulan who infected one of them. The infection was brought aboard the Enterprise," Admiral Ross paused for a second and glanced at the baseball on Sisko's desk, "How long can you have the Defiant running?"

"In a couple of hours," Sisko asked giving Admiral Ross a strange look, "But why?"

"I have a mission for you," Admiral Ross simply said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Worf held his phaser rifle as he cautiously searched deck 10 for Ensign Chris. Behind him there were six guards walking slowly, but terrified. Worf ignored their expressions. He enjoyed searching for Ensign Chris. He didn't now what was not wrong with Chris, nor did he care. Captain Picard ordered Worf to search and kill Chris and Worf would do that.

The tricoders were not working so well for some reason. They were having trouble scanning for living organisms. Suddenly Worf stopped when he saw bloody handprints on the wall. A shrill scream was heard and Worf sprinted forward. He turned a corner and saw Ensign Chris biting Ensign Malcoy. Blood spurted out from Malcoy's shoulder as Malcoy whimpered.

Worf aimed and shot Ensign Chris in the head. He turned and aimed it at Malcoy. Malcoy stretched out his hand tried to talk but he couldn't. Worf fired and struck Malcoy in the head. The rest of the security team approached Worf. Worf pressed his badge and said, "Worf to Captain Picard."

There was a slight pause and then through a lot of static, Picard answered, "Mr. Worf what is?"

"I have eliminated Ensign Chris," Worf said setting his phaser rifle on his broad shoulder.

"Good," Picard said feeling a slight pain in Worf's tone and how he had to kill Ensign Chris. Ensign Chris was a 22 year old that just graduated from the academy, "I want you to go to sickbay and I'll meet you there."

"Yes sir," Worf said. He turned to the other guards and said, "Keep searching the Enterprise for more infected. Don't hesitate to shoot them."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard walked into the sickbay and saw Dr. Crusher by the wall computer looking at both the guard and Professor Martinez's blood samples. They were all turning a dark green color, slowly but surely. Picard approached Dr. Crusher and she looked at him with a frustrated look on her face, "I wish there was something I could," She said impatiently, "But here I am just going around in a circle. I study the blood, see that it is infected and then try to give it a sedative buy everything just gets absorbed by the virus. I don't even know what the virus is."

Picard approached Martinez's bed. He felt his stomach lurch when he saw her upper lip and nose missing. "I managed to clean their wounds," Dr. Crusher said, "But beyond that I have hit a brick wall."

Picard sighed and looked up as Riker and Worf walked into sickbay. Riker cringed when he looked at Martinez lying on the bed. "How are they?" He asked walking up to Picard.

"Not good," Dr. Crusher said removing a strand of her hair that fell over her face, "I can't do anything to help them. At least for now, I wish there was a way to study the virus."

"What are your options?" Riker asked looking at Dr. Crusher and then at Picard.

"There are two that I can think of right now," Picard said cracking his knuckles on the edge of the bed, "One, kill them right now," Dr. Crusher gave Picard a harsh look, "Or take them to the brig, so they are out of harms way. We will try to conduct studies on them from a visual perspective."

"I vote for the second one," Dr. Crusher said forcibly, "No patient of mine deserves death as an answer."

"I vote for the second one also," Riker said as Worf nodded in agreement.

"How long do we have before they change?" Worf asked stepping forward.

"I don't know?" Dr. Crusher said, "I know very little about the virus. But I'd suggest if you want to transport them to the brig, use someone that can't get infected by them."

Picard nodded and said, "That's a good point," He pressed his badge and said, "Mr. Data, please report to sickbay immediately."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant would soon be ready for departure. Major Kira stepped up to a council in the back of the bridge and said, "Initiating impulse pre start sequence."

"Micro fusion generators online," Nog said as he walked across the bridge, "I still can't believe a Romulan bit and infected one of the Enterprise's crew members."

"Better believe it," Kira said looking over her shoulder as Miles and Bashir walked on to the bridge.

"Diletheum matrix aligned and collaborated," Miles said as he walked into the bridge.

Bashir smiled and said as he took his usual seat, "A new virus," He said shaking his head as he punched some things into his computer, "I can't wait to talk to Dr. Crusher about the virus."

"Opening antimatter injector ports," Kira said smiling at Bashir's childish excitement.

"Emergency life support and damage control systems standing by," Bashir said.

Nog walked up to a wall panel and pressed a button. A rectangular and thin panel slid out with a lot of chips in it. He switched around two chips and then said, "Auto guidance systems initialized and active. Phaser safeties are engaged too."

Miles looked at Bashir and asked, "Am I going to have to tie you to your chair?" Bashir smiled and Miles then said, "Field stabilizers on line."

Major Kira chuckled as she listened to Bashir and Miles talk about Bashir's childish excitement. "Synchronizing warp power flow," She said.

"Weapons are fully on line," Nog said, "Quantum torpedoes standing by and phasers are ready," Nog turned and saw Sisko step on the bridge, "Captain on the bridge!" He said full of alert.

"Commander," Sisko said acknowledging Nog. He then took his seat and ordered, "Old man, set a course for the star base 456, warp six."

"Yes sir," Dax said smiling as she liked it when Sisko addressed her.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Lieutenant Jarrol stepped off the shuttle craft and sniffed the pure Romulus air. It had six months since she had been back home and now she had a weeks leave. Across the street stood, Ketal, Jarrol's mother, when they saw each other they smiled and walked to meet each other. "It has been too long," Ketal said.

"I know," Jarrol said walking with her mother to her house.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream from inside their home. Ketal and Jarrol looked at each other and then ran inside. On the floor was Jeska, Jarrol's younger sister, bleeding profusely from a neck wound. She moaned and reached out to her mother. Ketal cried out and grabbed her daughter. Jarrol looked and saw her neighbor, Sanksta step out from behind a wall and bite Ketal. Ketal screamed in pain as blood spurted from her new bite wound.

Jarrol reached and grabbed her weapon firing at her neighbor, killing him. Jarrol grabbed her whimpering mom and sister and then ran out to try and get help. But to her dismay nobody would.


	5. Preperation and Help

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 5

Preparation and Help

Dellar looked at the screen on the wall and then glanced at his commanding officer. Dellar's commanding officer approached him with a sly look on his face. "The Federation is scared," He said.

Dellar glanced at the screen and noticed four more blue dots joining a group of blue dots by Earth, representing a fleet of Federation ships. Dellar noticed four other areas where there was a grouping of Federation ships. There were six more Federation ships patrolling the Neutral Zone.

M'Tall looked at the screen and then turned to Dellar. "Soon the virus will have the Federation in chaos," M'Tall said as Dellar looked at the screen, "And then it will be our time to act."

"What about Romulus?" Dellar asked turning to M'Tall, "The virus has attacked Romulus."

"I know," M'Tall said he took a step toward Dellar and said, "Romulus is lost, but we have everything under control. There is no way the virus will leave Romulus."

"It should have never happened this way." Dellar said turning away from the screen. He began to pace around the room with his hands behind his back.

"The main goal," M'Tall said walking up to Dellar, "Is that the virus has entered Federation space. Losing Romulus to the destruction of the Federation is a small price I am willing to pay."

"The Federation will not go down without a fight," Dellar said as he paced around the room, "Plus what about the Klingons? Don't forget they are allies and the Klingons will fight us if needed."

"Don't worry," M'Tall said, not liking Dellar's worries, "By the time we attack, the Federation will be crippled. The Klingons will not be able to help them. Plus who says the virus will not affect their space too."

"So soon we will have the whole Alpha Quadrant attacking us, because of the virus," Dellar said not liking what he was thinking.

"You worry too much," M'Tall said placing a friendly hand on Dellar's shoulder, "We will be victorious."

"And you are careless," Dellar said walking away from M'Tall and out of the conference room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard walked into the brig and saw the guard posted there gripping his phaser tightly, with a frightened look on his face. When the guard saw Picard enter with Worf, and Troi, he relaxed but didn't lower his phaser. Picard saw the two infected crew members approach the force field and then growl when it prevented them from going any further. "They have been doing that ever since they woke up," The guard said as Picard approached the cell.

Worf grabbed his phaser ready for anything. "I don't sense anything coming from them," Troi said shaking her head unhappily.

"That's because they are dead," Picard said watching the infected stare at him as if waiting for his next move, "The virus killed them."

Picard took a step away from the force field. The infected crew members flung themselves on the force field. Picard looked at Troi and she looked back at him terrified. Suddenly the force field disappeared and one of the infected dove on top of Picard. Picard cried out in surprise and grabbed the infected head, preventing him from biting.

There was a whine of a phaser being shot and the infected fell on top of Picard. Picard pushed off the infected crew member and Worf helped him to his feet. "That was unexpected," Picard said looking at the infected crew member's motionless on the floor.

"Are you okay," Troi asked looking at Picard.

"Yeah I am fine," He said looking at the corpses of his officers. "I guess it is time for me to change my uniform," He said eying his bloody uniform. He glanced at Worf and Troi and then turned to walk out, "Mr. Worf," Picard said by the doorway, "Get those bodies off my ship."

"Yes sir," Worf said as Picard and Troi walked out of the brig.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Julian," Miles said frustrated, "We will be approaching the space station soon and you have not said anything else other than the virus."

"Miles," Julian said shaking his head in disbelief. He knew he was making a big deal, but this virus was a big deal. "What would happen if the Federation found a ship with technology you have never seen before, you would want to see as son as possible."

"I would want to I guess," Miles said turning to face Julian, "But the chances of me getting to see the ship are very slim."

"Both of you guys are lame," Kira said with a strained smile, "You guys argue like a married couple."

Captain Sisko smiled slightly, but then exhaled in annoyance. Listening to Dr. Bashir and Miles argue, was tiring, but amusing at the same time. "Sir," Nog said turning to his Captain, "There is incoming message from General Mortough."

"Put it through," Sisko said sitting straight and alert in his chair.

"I wanted to warn you of a plot," General Mortough said in a serious tone, "There are reports of a Romulan activity; big activity."

"Meaning what?" Sisko said slightly knowing what the Klingon was talking about.

"Meaning you should watch your back," Mortough said, "Recently we have found a Romulan ship powerless by our border. When we tried to claim it as a prize, but there was a catch. The Romulan ship was carrying a deadly virus. After we found that out, we destroyed the ship and made sure there were no signs of the virus remaining."

"That's exactly what happened to the Enterprise," Sisko said leaning forward, "Picard found a powerless Romulan ship too."

"Captain," Mortough said with a warrior grin, "The Klingons will help post ships in every fleet you are organizing. If the Romulans are certainly behind this, we will be ready."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Irksome screams were heard as the infected ran around biting and eating other Romulans. Green blood flowed through the streets, like streams of water during a thunder storm. Maimed corpses lay untended to in the streets of Romulus. Residents were ordered to stay in doors and lock everything.

Soldiers tried to fight off the infected, but there were hordes of them and soon the soldiers were routed. Other brave residents gathered together in hope to fight the infected, but it was in vain. The virus had spread too quickly. As soon as one was killed, two more would show up. Soon there infected would find way to break into the houses and bite the uninfected. The living hoped help would come, but it never would. Romulus, the beautiful headquarters of the Romulans, would be left alone too perish.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard paced around the bridge with a determined, but sad look on his face. It hurt him that he had to dump the infected crew members in a probe and then destroy it once it was in space. But he didn't want the virus to spread in anyway; especially when there was little or no knowledge of the virus. Troi looked at Picard and then at the Riker with a sad look on her face. "Captain," Worf said as he typed on his council. Picard stopped pacing and turned to him. Worf looked up and said, "The Defiant has just docked the station."

"Good," Picard said as he continued to pace around the bridge, "Maybe soon we will be getting some answers."

"I hope so too," Riker said standing up. He straightened out his uniform and said, "All this waiting is getting on my nerves."

"Sir," Worf said eyeing Picard and his council simultaneously, "We are getting a message from with in Romulan space. It is directed to you."

Picard and Riker looked at each other strangely. Riker shrugged his shoulder and said, "This should be interesting."

"Put it through," Picard ordered.

"Captain Picard," A female Romulan said, "I am glad to be able to reach you. I have something very urgent to discuss with you."

"And what that may be…" Picard paused and said, "I don't know who you are."

"My name is Jeral… Lieutenant Jeral," She said, "I want to tell you everything I know about the virus."

"The virus?" Picard asked looking at Riker and said, "How do you know to contact me to talk about the virus? Even more so, how do you know about the virus at all?"

"Captain," Jeral said leaning forward in her seat, "I wish to speak to you about these matters in person. I will be approaching the Neutral Zone in two hours."

"Lieutenant Jeral, why should I believe you?" Picard said taking a few steps forward, "Give me something that will build some trust here; anything at all."

"How about I tell you who my father is?" Jeral said, "His name was Jarrock, Admiral Jarrock."


	6. Formation and Attacks

To those that have continued reading this story, I thank you. Enjoy this new chapter.

shaw 18

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 6

Formation and Attacks

Geordi and Worf were in ten forward talking about the virus, when the waiter gave them their drinks. Worf took the glass and asked looking at its contents, "What is this?"

"It is an earth drink," Geordi said taking a drink, "It is called green tea."

"Green tea," Worf said looking at Geordi and then at the murky colored drink.

"Try it," Geordi said leaning forward.

Worf smelled it and then took a sip, before making a face and setting the cup on the table, "It has a piquant taste."

"I am glad you like it," Geordi smiled, "Because our dinner will be coming soon and well I think you'll like it."

As soon as Geordi said that, the waiter brought two plates and set it on the table. "Thank you," Geordi said reaching for his fork.

"What is it?" Worf asked.

"Do you have to question everything?" Geordi said looking at Worf.

"Yes," Worf said quickly, "So what is it?"

"It is a family recipe," Geordi said using his hands to describe the food, "My family calls it Potato-de-laphino. It is potatoes cut into pieces with a sweet wine gravy on it. Simple but good, it has carrots and onions diced up really small and sprinkled on top with a melted slice of cheddar cheese. Try it; I think you'll really like it."

Worf tried it and grinned. Geordi smiled and tried some. The taste was overwhelming and Geordi almost choked on it. There was a salty and better taste to it. It was supposed to be sweet with a cheesy taste. Geordi looked at Worf and Worf said, "It tastes good."

"Worf," Geordi said leaning forward, "The replicator must be malfunctioning, and it isn't supposed to taste like this."

"Really?" Worf said forking up the rest of potatoes, "It is really… uh… exhilarating."

Geordi made a face at Worf's word usage but didn't say anything about it. "Next time I guess I'll make the food on my own," Geordi said.

"No," Worf said shaking his head, "It really was good, but if you really do desire, next time I will chose the meal. It is a Klingon dish called Kal'Tach."

Geordi shook his head, "Uh I don't think my stomach will agree with anything living."

"But the Kal'Tach is one of the few Klingon dishes that is cooked," Worf said with an intrigued look on his face, "It is cooked only until the outside is a dark color and the inside is raw. We eat it whole with a bowl of the Tel'zek blood. It is really good."

"Worf," Geordi said shaking his head, "I don't want to be out of place, but humans don't eat raw food."

"Humans are…" Worf stopped and stopped to think.

"Let's just say," Geordi interrupted Worf, "Would rather eat cooked foods."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard looked at Jeral with confusion and asked, "The daughter?"

"Yes Captain," Jeral said with a look of slight pain in her face, "My father was a Romulan defector."

"I wasn't aware he had a daughter of this age and rank," Picard asked.

"Actually," Jeral said, "I am his only daughter from his first wife. He had two other daughters from his second wife."

Uh huh," Picard said, "And why then are you contacting me?"

"With all due respect," Jeral said with a determined look on her face, "I know you don't trust me. But let me tell you something, I am risking a lot by coming here. "

"I bet," Riker muttered.

"Romulus is lost," Jeral said slowly and sadly, "The virus has infected Romulus and it is being cut off. No ship is allowed to approach it and no ship is allowed to exit it. Any ship that wishes to do so, will be destroyed at sight," Jeral paused for a second, "I lost the remaining family I have to that virus."

"I am sorry to hear that," Picard said as Jeral nodded in acknowledgement, "But that still doesn't answer why you are contacting me?"

"Captain," Jeral frowned, "I was one of the few Romulans to come up with the idea and create the virus. Sad to say I didn't think the virus would do the damage it did. When it broke out on a ship sent to spread it to the Federation, I ordered for it to be destroyed and the idea forgotten. But no one listened to me," Jeral said showing anger, something very few Romulans showed, "I was told to study some planet far in Romulan space. When I came back I found out that Romulus was infected and that's when my family was attacked."

"Jeral," Picard said quietly, but loud enough that Jeral was able to hear him, "I believe you. But I have to get the Federation headquarters to believe you too."

"Please do so," Jeral said with relief, "Contact me regardless of what happens, Jeral out."

The screen went blank and Troi stood up as Picard scratched the back of his neck. Riker stepped up to Picard and asked, "Do you really believe her?"

"Yes," Picard said walking to his ready room.

He stepped inside and sat by his desk. He pressed a button to open up his computer and requested it to open a channel with Earth. Admiral Jacobs appeared on the screen looking tired. "What is it?" She asked.

"Admiral, "Picard began, "I had the most interesting discussion with a Romulan lieutenant named Jeral. She told me she would give me information about the virus that had attacked my ship," he paused to see if Admiral Jacobs would say anything and when she didn't he continued, "Lieutenant Jeral told me she is the daughter of Admiral Jarrock. She also told me that Romulus has been attacked by the virus."

"Captain," Admiral Jacobs asked, "What are you telling me exactly? That this Romulan wants to help us cure the virus?"

"Not exactly," Picard shook his head, "I want to ask you to give me permission to work with Jeral and find out as much information about the virus as possible."

"I give you permission," Admiral Jacobs hesitantly, "I trust you will make the right choice. Remember Captain, this could be a trap. I hold you to take everything with caution."

"Yes sir," Picard said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Enterprise, the Phoenix, the Mongoose, the Goldfinger, and the defiant all flew on high warp to the Neutral Zone. They would be heading where the rendezvous point with the Lieutenant Jeral said she would be. All the Captains of the ships were in the Enterprise observation lounge discussing strategic matters. Captain Picard stared at the 3D star chart in the middle pf the table. He pressed some buttons on a pad and then pointed to Earth on the chart, "Once we reach the Neutral zone," He said looking at all the Captains, "The four ships patrolling that sector will be joining the fleet at Earth."

"We have just gotten a message from General Martok telling us that fifteen Klingon war birds have just joined the fleet at Earth."

"Good," Captain Reynolds of the Goldfinger said as he drummed his fingers on the desk, "The more help we can get the better."

"Won't the Romulans take the Federation and Klingons grouping fleets together as an act of hostility?" Captain Smith of the Mongoose asked.

"Maybe," Picard said leaning forward, "But the Romulans had already crossed into Federation space once and even attacked a Federation ship. I would scarcely call the Federation and the Klingons acting in a hostile way."

"I would call it as an act of paranoia more to say," Sisko said looking at Captain Smith, "We are scared of a Romulan attack that is all."

"Listen," Picard said pointing to a section of the Neutral Zone, "There is one more thing we need to discuss. Grid 8, approximately two light years from where we will be sectioned, is the weakest. There are only two ships there, but I don't see it o be a problem. It one day, there wills fifty war birds patrolling the Neutral Zone from the Federation part."

"Even if the Romulans do attack," Captain Smith asked, "They would hardly be a match for the Federation and the Klingon Empire."

"Our aim though," Sisko said is to prevent a war, not provoke one."

"I guess we will have to wait for Admiral Jeral," Picard said.

"Speaking about her," Captain Harold asked leaning back in his chair, "How can you trust a Romulan?"

"I never have said I fully believe her," Picard said shaking his head, "But I guess we will find out more when we see her. Out ETA is four hours."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Ghandi and the Diego were patrolling the Neutral Zone when the Ghandi picked up something strange on their sensors. But before they could do anything, two Romulan war birds decloaked and fired on the ships and then recloaked. Two more decloaked, fired and recloaked.

The Ghandi and the Diego had no way of stopping this sudden attack. How could they fight, what they can't see? After about thirty of the cloaking attacks, the Diego was attacked. But for some reason the Ghandi remained intact. One last Romulan war bird decloaked and fired a blue torpedo. It struck the Ghandi a weird green and red bubble appeared around it and then there was nothingness.


	7. Virus Spreading

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 7

Virus Spreading

Something suddenly caught Worf's eye. He pressed some buttons on his council and noticed weapons fire. He then scanned that area again and found out it was Romulan weapons fire. "Captain," He said looking up at Picard who turned to face him.

"What is it Mr. Worf," Picard asked with his usual concerned, yet stern look on his face.

"Long range sensors are picking up Romulan weapons fire," Worf said looking at both Picard and Riker.

"What are the coordinates of the weapons fire?" Riker asked.

Worf looked at his council again and typed in a few things, "It is by the Cluster Nebula," Worf said.

"That is where the Ghandi and the Diego were stationed," Picard said looking at Riker.

"Yeah," Riker agreed as he raised one eyebrow looking at Picard, "And that's where are weakest position by the Neutral Zone was."

"Sir," Data said, "There is an incoming message from the Defiant."

"Put it through," Picard ordered turning to face the view screen.

The Defiant's bridge appeared and Sisko said, "Captain, we have just picked up Romulan weapons fire by the Cluster Nebula."

"We also just did," Picard said taking a few steps toward the view screen, "What do you make of it?"

"As of now I am not sure," Sisko said, "But I was going to send the Defiant to check it out."

"I think that is a good idea," Picard said with a nod, "Tell me if you find anything."

"Sure thing," Sisko said, "Sisko out.

Picard turned to Data and asked, "What is our ETA?"

"One hour, twenty two minutes," Data said looking at Picard.

"Hmmm," Picard said, "I'll be in my ready room. Number one, you have the bridge."

Picard stepped into his read room and walked up to the replicator, "Earl Grey, hot."

When it appeared, Picard took it and sipped it. The tea's pungent fragrance seemed to relieve some stress. Ever since he was a young Starfleet cadet, he had felt earl grey tea was one of his favorite drinks. "Captain," Riker said. "Jeral has just hailed the Enterprise and is requesting for you."

Picard sighed and pressed his comm.-badge, "Send it to my ready room."

"Yes sir," Riker said.

Picard turned on his computer and Jeral's image filled the screen. "Captain," Jeral asked with a frown, "What is your ETA?"

"A little over an hour," Picard said, "Why do you ask?"

"My vessel is by the Neutral Zone," Jeral said.

"Jeral," Picard said with a stern face, "Do you know anything about the Romulans attacking the Cluster Nebula?"

"No not at all," Jeral said with a shocked look on her face, "I didn't have anything to do with it."

Picard shook his head in disbelief, "Jeral, I don't think that it is a coincidence that as soon as you and I made an agreement. The Romulans attack two Federation vessels patrolling the Federation side of the Neutral Zone."

"With all due respect Captain," Jeral said impatiently, "I have risked way too much to coordinate an attack like this."

"Jeral," Picard said suddenly feeling exhausted, "Why don't we discuss this further when we meet?"

"I look forward to it," Jeral said with the screen going blank right after that.

Picard drank the rest of his tea and leaned back in his chair. With a tired sigh, Picard closed his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant stopped in front of the damaged Ghandi. There was plasma coming out from both of the nacelles. The saucer section had a major hull breach in the middle and there was fire coming from it. The hull section had black burn marks all over it. "Look like they stood no chance," Dax sadly said as she stared at the damaged ship.

"No," Sisko said staring unhappily at the ship, "Not at all."

"Sir," Nog said turning his chair to face Sisko, "I have tried scanning the ship, but I am having trouble. There is major interference and something is scrambling our scans."

"I thought it would be like that," Bashir said turning to face Nog, "I was talking with Dr. Crusher and she told me that when the Enterprise first encountered the virus, they also had trouble scanning the ship."

"Well what about the Klingons?" Nog asked, "They also encountered the Romulans wanting to spread the virus in Klingon space."

"True," Miles said looking at Nog with a small grin, "But the Klingons just destroyed any of the Romulan ships, so there wasn't much of a chance for the virus to enter their space."

"So then what should we do?" Dax asked looking at Sisko.

Sisko didn't answer right away. Dax turned her chair to face her Captain. Sisko raised his left eyebrow at her and exhaled heavily. "What do you think old man?"

"Personally," Dax said, "I would send an away team down to search the ship and find any survivors."

"Ordinarily I would agree wit you," Sisko said as he cleared his throat, "But..."

"Sir," Nog said, "Sensors are detecting a small escape pod right by the right nacelle."

"I see it," Dax said looking at the Ghandi.

"Scan the pod for any life signs," Sisko said.

"There is one," Nog said eyeing his council, "But it is very weak."

"Beam the pod to the shuttle bay," Sisko said.

Suddenly a warning bell went off and Nog quickly said, "There is an energy build up from the warp core. I estimate warp core hull breach any second."

"Did you get the escape pod?" Sisko asked looking at Nog and when he nodded, Sisko turned to Dax and said, "Get us out of here maximum warp."

The Defiant pulled away as the unstable Ghandi exploded. The Defiant shook slightly from the shock wave. Sisko stood up and said, "Bashir lets go see what we have in the escape pod. Old man, you have the bridge."

Sisko and Bashir walked out of the bride and Bashir quickly grabbed his med kit. They walked into the shuttle bay where a security team stood there waiting for him. Sisko walked up to the escape pod and opened it up. As the door slowly opened up Sisko and Bashir looked inside. Both looked at the bloody body of Commander Riker.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A cloaked Romulan ship flew on high warp to the Cardassian border. Their ETA would be twelve hours. Admiral Jetta walked into their cargo bay with four security guards behind her. "What is our status?" She asked.

Dellkat looked at Jetta and bowed slightly, "The Federation probe is half way completed. The virus will be deployed into the air as soon as it materialized into the Cardassian planet."

"Good," Jetta said feeling pleased, "With the probe almost done, let's hope everything goes as plans. If the Cardassians find the probe after the virus is deployed, they'll think the Federation caused it. The Cardassians will then attack the Federation making our attacks easier."


	8. Perilous Stakes

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 8

Perilous Stakes

_We will be remembered not for the powers of our weapons but for the power of our compassion, our dedication to human welfare._

_-Hubert H. Humphrey_

"Captain's log star date 233.56, we responded to a distress call from the Ghandi. Unfortunately, the vessel was too badly damaged and by the time we got there the ship succumbed to its damage. We did find an escape pod, carrying a rather interesting officer. He was unconscious when we retrieved and I am waiting anxiously for him to wake up. There are too many unanswered questions and I hope he'll be able to answer some of them. We are now on route to rendezvous back with the Enterprise and will be there in three hours."

Sisko walked down the corridor deep in thought. He was just visiting engineering and was now going to visit sickbay, to check the status of their new patient. Bashir looked up from his computer when Sisko walked in, "I thought I was supposed to call you when he wakes up?" He said taking a few steps toward his Captain.

"I know," Sisko said wearing an anxious look, "But I need questions answered. It is time he wakes up to answer them."

"Yes sir," Bashir said grabbing a hypro-spray.

He pressed it against Riker's neck and there was a silent hiss, when it was released into his body. Riker inhaled and his eyes fluttered open. Sisko leaned forward and Riker looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Where am I?" He asked looking at Sisko and then Bashir.

"You are on board the Defiant," Bashir said setting the hypro-spray on the table next to all the other sprays.

"The Ghandi?" Riker asked trying to sit up, but he laid back down when he began to feel dizzy.

Sisko shook his head and Riker grew angry for a second, "Who are you really?"

"Lieutenant Thomas Riker," Riker said ruffling his hair, "Why do you ask?"

"Thomas Riker?" Sisko asked looking at Bashir.

"He has the same genetic code as Commander Riker," Bashir said.

"Of course I do," Riker snorted, "We are the same person; not exactly that is. A transporter accident caused it to create a double of Will Riker."

"What happened out there?" Sisko asked.

"We were patrolling the cluster nebula like usual, when we picked up something strange on sensors," Riker said, "Before we were even able to really scan it fully, the Romulans attacked us."

"How many vessels?" Bashir asked looking at Riker.

Riker looked at Bashir and shook his head, "I don't know exactly. They would uncloak long enough to attack and before we knew it all major systems were gone. The Captain informed us to take the escape pods. I managed to get the last one, when the Romulans shot some sort of weapon on the Ghandi. After that, I don't remember anything else."

Sisko cleared his throat and began to stroke his goatee. "Well with the Romulans new attack, it could start a war."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven Klingon ships uncloaked and began firing on the approaching four Romulan vessels. The Romulan ships spread out, into a backward V shape, hoping to trap the Klingons. A Klingon ship spun and fired a string of torpedoes. They struck the side of the side of the Romulan ship. Explosions erupted on the hull of the ship and the Romulan ship exploded. The Klingon ship flew through the debris and began firing at the middle Romulan ship.

The Romulan ship eluded the torpedoes and shot a single torpedo. It struck the Klingon ship and it exploded. Two war birds flew around the debris of the Klingon ship and fired on the center Romulan ship. The Romulan ship tried to dodge it again, but the torpedoes struck the side of the hull.

The Romulan ship exploded and the Klingon ships flew the debris and flew opposite ways. Both began firing on the rear section of the Romulan ships. The other Klingon ships began firing as they approached the remaining Romulan ships. The Romulan ships exploded from the Klingon ships.

T'Plak smiled as he watched the remaining Romulan ship explode. He stood up as he suddenly thought of something. "Helmsman," He said turning to his Klingon helmsman.

"Yes," Kulat said looking up from his computer.

"Send a message to the remainder of the ships," T'Plak said as he took a few steps toward Kulat, "And give them the coordinates to the Romulan base in the Vellar System."

"Yes sir," Kulat said loudly.

Chullkar walked up to T'Plak and asked. "What is your plan?"

"Isn't it clear," T'Plak said with a warrior grin, "We are going to destroy that base. We need to show the Romulans who's in charge. The Federation won't do anything in the offensive category."

"They will try to negotiate and talk with the Romulans," Chullkar said with a crooked grin.

"And of course it won't work," T'Plak said reaching out and patting Chullkar on the shoulder, "The Romulans can't be reasoned with. Soon the Federation will see we are right and the only key is in the offensive."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard shook his head in dismay, "No there was nothing the Defiant could do for the Ghandi."

"It is a pity," Admiral Jacobs frowned, "She was a good ship with a good crew."

"You did hear that Lieutenant Thomas Riker survived the attack?" Picard asked his eyes narrowing at the small smile Admiral Jacobs gave him.

"Oh yes," She said, "And he will be under your command. Once this conflict with the Romulans is over, he will be transferred to a Federation psychic center."

"Psychic center?" Picard asked giving Admiral Jacobs a strange look.

"Of course," She said giving Picard a _you should've known look_, "He just saw his whole crew die. All his friends on his ship are now dead."

"I'll have him talk with Counselor Troi when he gets here," Picard said as he suddenly got a strong desire for tea.

"The Romulans are getting dangerously close in causing a full scale war with the Romulans," Admiral Jacobs sad leaning forward in her seat. She squinted at the screen and continued in a mechanical tone, "I don't have to tell you to be careful out there, do I?"

"No you don't," Picard said with a smile.

"Good," Admiral Jacobs said giving Picard a long hard look making Picard shudder, "Admiral Jacobs out."

Picard shut his computer, just as the door chimed. "Come in," He said loudly as he stood up to get some tea.

Riker stepped into the ready room and said, "The Defiant has just rejoined the fleet and we are ready to pick up our guest."

"Have Counselor Troi go with you to greet him," Picard said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes sir," Riker said as he turned to leave, "Are you alright, Captain?"

"I'm fine," Picard said looking up from his desk, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Riker said as he walked out of Picard's ready room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Romulan ship approached the Cardassian home world. Seta looked at the planet with a disgusted look on her face. "Load the probe," She ordered staring at her weapons officer.

He nodded and loaded it up. He looked at Seta and said, "The probe is ready."

"By all means," Seta said eyeing Cardassia, "Fire."

The probe shot out of the cloaked Romulan ship. Suddenly the helmsman's computer exploded. "What happened?" Seat asked running to her weapons officer.

The weapons officer was about to answer, but another explosion from the weapons officer's computer caused her to fly backward and land badly. She stood up slowly ignoring the pain and saw two of her bridge officers were dead. Everything was going as planned. She just hoped the result wouldn't have been so bloody.

Plus if everything would go as planned, it would like an accident. Seta sat in her chair and asked her science officer, "Status?"

"We have lost main power and the warp core is over loading," He said.

"Good," She said closing her eyes.

In her mind she saw the resurrection of Romulus. She found herself walking side by side with her husband, staring at the cliffs in the Dellat Valley. She then saw herself walking up to the tree that was in her front yard of her home, when she was growing up. She reached out and rubbed its rough trunk. A smile appeared on her face, but that was it as the Romulan ship exploded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riker and Troi walked into the transporter room and when the Ensign posted there saw them walk in, he stiffened. "At ease," Riker said, "You ready?"

"Yes," He said nervously.

"Energize," Riker said eyeing the transporting pad.

Seconds later Thomas Riker appeared on the transporting pad. When he saw Troi he immediately smiled, but restricted himself, for the other Riker was standing next to her. Both Rikers looked at each other with a feeling of resentment between each other. Troi felt this and stepped up to Thomas Riker saying, "Come on, I'll show you to your quarters."

Thomas Riker smiled at Troi and followed her out of the transporter room. Riker looked at the Ensign for a brief second and then followed the other Riker and Troi. "So," Riker said, "Tell me something, how come you survived out of everyone else from the Ghandi crew?"

"Do you think I wanted it to be like that?" Thomas Riker said sourly, "If there was a way I could've saved them, I would have. But whatever the Romulans shot at us turned the crew into those zombie-like creatures."

"Then how come you didn't get infected?" Troi asked looking at Thomas Riker.

"Captain Reynolds informed the crew to take the escape pods," Thomas said anger creeping in his voice. They turned into the turbo-lift, "Dozens of escape pods were destroyed by the Romulans."

They stepped into the turbo-lift and Troi said, "Deck fifteen, crew quarters."

"I'm sorry to hear about the Ghandi crew," Riker said feeling sorry for his other self.

"Thanks," Thomas tearfully said, "You don't know what it feels like to lose a whole crew. Everyone on that ship was my friend."

Troi placed a friendly hand on Thomas' shoulder and he nodded at Troi. "It must be so hard for you," She said.

"Of course it is," Thomas said, "But I'd rather not talk about that now."

They exited the turbo-lift and the rest of the walk to Thomas' proper quarters was silent. When they got to his quarters, Troi turned to him and said, "If you ever want to talk to me about anything, you know where to find me."

Thomas looked at Troi and then at Riker, "Okay," He said walking into his quarters.

He walked up to the replicator and was about to order something when he balled both of his fists. He punched the wall hard again and again. "I will have my revenge," He muttered angrily turning from the replicator and began blowing on his hurting knuckles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard stepped on to the bridge when Worf said, "Sir, we are picking a subspace message from Cardassia."

"Cardassia?" Picard asked looking at Worf perplexed, "Well put it through."

"Yes sir," Worf said.

Picard turned to face the view-screen when Gul Dukat's image filled it. He was about to talk when Gul Dukat said, "To all Federation and Klingon ships. Today is a day that will change the wave of power in the alpha quadrant. Today, a Federation probe landed on Cardassia, with a lethal virus. It has already infected half of Cardassia. Did you guys think you would get away with it? Putting a Federation probe on a Romulan ship hoping we would attack them. But that is something that will not happen. As of now, the Romulans and us are allies. In fact, right now Cardassian ships have dispatched to attack Starbase 34. You wanted to start a war; you are going to get one. Just on different grounds."


	9. Conflicts Aise

**I want to thank those who have stuck with this story so far. I hope you like this chapter and I haveone that should be up within the next few days. I just finished watching Heros Season 1 and I thought it was awesome... anyway I hope you enjoy and if you have any ides... feel free to message me.**

**shaw18**

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 9

Conflicts Arise

Bashir walked into ten forward wearing his usual smile. Although he had just spent the last four hours working with Dr. Crusher on a cure to the virus, it was good to get off and relax. So far, neither of them was able to come up with a cure. They had a sample of the virus and whenever an enzyme was entered into it to counter the virus, the virus would just kill the enzyme.

Bashir walked up to Guinan who smiled at him as he approached her.  
What can I get for you, Doctor?" She asked leaning forward.

"Oh um," Bashir began, "Hmmm, I guess I'll get a rakdajino."

"Coming right up," Guinan said reaching below her counter for a glass, "You know, no one ever orders it, except for the crew members visiting from Deep Space Nine."

"Really?" Bashir said reaching for his glass, "It does have an acquired taste. Well thanks," He said after taking a sip.

Bashir walked away from the counter and looked for an empty table. He did see a few, but one of them was occupied by Data. Bashir smiled and walked up to him. "Can I join you?"

"Of course," Data said watching Bashir sit in the chair opposite of him.

Data then turned and continued staring through the window at the stars. Bashir took another sip of his drink and then gave Data a strange look. "What are you doing exactly?" He asked.

"Humans often find it peaceful staring out into the stars," Data said not removing his gaze from the widow, "I am attempting to do so."

"And what is your verdict?" Bashir taking another sip of his drink, "Are you successful?"

"Not at all," Data said turning to face Bashir who smiled at him, "I am not able to perceive feelings."

"What does happen when you look out that window?" Bashir asked nodding his head in the direction Data was just looking.

"Nothing at all," Data said looking out the window briefly and then back Bashir, "The stars look like they always do."

"Maybe you are looking at them as if they are stars," Bashir said.

"Indeed I am," Data said, "But are they not stars?"

Bashir took a sip of his drink and then said, "Data, people don't look at them just because they are stars. They look at the beauty of the star and find that relaxing."

"When I look at the stars," Data said glancing out of the window, "All I see is the stars for being what they are."

Bashir chuckled and finished his drink, "Data, I love it."

Data looked at Bashir perplexed, "What do you love?" He asked.

"All senior officers report to the bridge," Picard said through a ship wide communication.

Data stood up and said, "I have to go now, but I would like to talk to you about this another time."

Bashir chuckled as he watched Data leave ten-forward. He stood up and shook his head. For a brief second, Bashir looked out the window and watched a star sparkle. For some reason he then sat down and began to watch the star shine brilliantly. _"It looks so peaceful," He thought, "Too peaceful and completely unaware of the present situation."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thomas Riker took a sip of the warm milk and exhaled heavily as he sat in his bed. He finished the milk and set the empty glass on the floor under his bed. Thomas was looking forward in speaking with Troi the next day. He was hoping he would be able to renew the relationship he had with her before he left for the Ghandi.

Thomas closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. As he drifted off to sleep, Thomas heard explosions and screams from the Ghandi being attacked from the Romulan ships. He exhaled annoyingly and turned over on to his stomach. There was another scream, this one louder and a lot closer. Thomas sat up in bed, waiting and ready for anything.

To his surprise, he found himself not in guest quarters on the Enterprise, but in his own quarters on the Ghandi. When he heard another scream, Thomas stood up and said, "Computer, lights."

The lights tuned on and brightness made him blink. Thomas quickly grabbed his phaser that was on his table and then ran outside, just to see Ensign Sanders run by growling. As soon as the doors slid open, Ensign Sanders stopped and slowly turned to face Thomas. What the hell?" Thomas said shocked.

Ensign Sanders had his whole nose missing. Blood covered the entire front of his uniform. Also part of Sanders' left arm seemed to have been gnawed off. In fact, the bone was visible, right by the elbow. Sanders growled and stumbled toward Thomas. "Are you okay?" Thomas asked taking a few steps backward.

Sanders did not answer and dove at Thomas. Thomas quickly moved out of the way and Sanders by the arm and back of the uniform. With a heave, he threw Sanders into his glass table.

Thomas heard it shatter but did not wait to see what happened to Sanders. When Thomas stepped out of his quarters, he was shocked to see blood splattered on the corridor walls. "Damn," He cursed as he walked down the corridor.

There was a sudden shrill scream. Thomas quickened his pace in the direction of the scream. Thomas stopped at Lieutenant's quarters and to his horror, he heard another scream. When he got close enough to the quarters, to his surprise, the doors slid open. To his horror, he saw Hudson on the floor and Ensign Wilkins was gnawing her neck. Thomas fired on Wilkins and Wilkins went limp. Thomas shoved Wilkins to the side and grabbed Hudson's hand. "You're going to be okay," Thomas said looking at her.

Hudson turned to Thomas and tried to talk, but only spit up blood. She made a gruesome choking sound and went limb. At that moment, Thomas woke up in a cold sweat on board the Enterprise. He stood up angrily and walked over to the closet. He grabbed his phaser and a pair of civilian clothing. As he changed into them, he had only one thought in mind; _revenge_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troi watched in shock as two Romulan ships opened fire on the Romulan ship that was on route to the Neutral Zone. The smaller and not nearly as powerful ship was no match for the two Romulan war birds and was easily destroyed. Riker stepped up to Picard and asked, "Who was on that Romulan ship?"

Picard turned to his first officer and answered, "The cure, perhaps."

"So the Romulans killed their own people to prevent on us in getting our hands on the cure?" Troi asked standing up with a shocked look on her face, "I didn't think the Romulans would do that to other Romulans."

"These are dangerous times," Picard frowned.

"So now what are our plans?" Riker asked looking at Picard.

"Our plans?" Picard asked looking at Riker as he took his seat, "We wait."

Suddenly a siren went off and Picard turned to Worf. "Sir there is an unauthorized power up of the run about Uno."

"Who is it?" Picard asked standing up to face Worf, knowing they had about fifteen minutes until the Uno was fully powered up and ready to go.

"It is Lieutenant Thomas Riker," Worf said, "Should I send a team there."

"Captain," Troi said standing up quickly, "I don't think sending a security team there would be a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Picard asked turning to Troi.

"Thomas has been through a lot," Troi said, "I think it would be best if Will and I spoke with him."

"Make it so," Picard said giving Troi a good luck look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dr. Crusher walked into sickbay after a six-hour restful sleep and even though she got that, much sleep she still felt exhausted. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Dr. Bashir there. "Good morning, sleep well?" She asked walking up to him.

"Sleep well," Bashir smiled, "I haven't slept in two days."

"You need your sleep," Dr. Crusher said returning a smile, as she walked up to the computer he was working on, "Have you made any progress with that genetically enhanced brain of yours?"

"You make it sound it like it is a disease," Bashir said with a frown, "And to answer your question, I have not made any progress. We are still on square one."

Dr. Crusher sighed and leaned against on one of sickbay beds. "Every vaccine we have tried against that virus just doesn't do anything. The Romulans really made a virus without a cure," Se turned to Bashir and took a couple steps toward him, "I mean that virus kills your nervous system and controls whatever body functions there are left, how can we cure what is already dead?"

"You do have a point there," Bashir said looking excited, "We can not cure what is already dead, but there is an alternative."

"And what is that?" Crusher said looking at Bashir perplexed.

"What if we create and anti-body for the virus," Bashir said watching Crusher begin to smile, "We can create something that will not cure the virus, just prevent it from working on its proper course."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thomas Riker was about to enter the Uno when he heard the Troi call his name. He reached for his phaser and stepped out of the Uno. "What do you want?" He asked pointing the phaser at her.

"You don't have to do this," She said calmly taking a step to him, "Just put the phaser down and we can talk about it."

"You think that will make everything okay," Thomas chuckled, "Oh no, no it won't."

"Drop your phaser," Will Riker said taking a step toward his deranged self.

"You don't know what I have been through," Thomas said shaking his head, "Even for a Betazid," Thomas paused and said, "I am sorry."

He fired on Will as Troi shouted and then he turned to her and fired on her. Thomas looked at both of the bodies briefly and then stepped into the Uno. He took a seat and began to fly it through the open shuttle bay doors. Once the Uno was clear of the Enterprise doors, it went to warp on route to the Maquis.


	10. If You Want Peace Prepare For War

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 10

If You Want Peace – Prepare For War

Admiral Ross cleared his throat as he walked into the conference room and took a seat at the head of table. Admiral Hanson, Admiral Jacobs, and Admiral Paris were already seated and ready to begin. Ross looked at each of the Admirals and then began, "Today at 0800 hours, the Cardassians attacked Starbase 32. Sixty-five people were killed, hundreds were injured, and ten were reported missing."

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Admiral Paris asked watching Ross drum his fingers on the table, "The Klingons as we speak are attacking the Romulans whenever chance they can get."

"I do agree," Admiral Jacobs, said leaning forward in her chair to look at Admiral Ross, "The Romulans and the Cardassians both have already done enough to declare war on us. We need to act now before it's too late."

"To late for what?" Admiral Ross asked drumming his fingers on the table, "Now if we do declare war, does this mean we send every ship. What about the virus?"

"We have every medial officer in Starfleet working on a cure; it is all a matter of time," Admiral Paris said looking at Admiral Ross.

"And what about those ten officers that were reported missing?" Admiral Jacobs asked watching Admiral Ross intently, "We need to try and find them. God knows what kind of treatment the Cardassians are giving them."

Admiral Ross' eyes widened in horror briefly, "The last time the Cardassians had a Starfleet officer was Captain Picard and we all know how that turned out."

"There still is one question," Admiral Paris asked looking at the water fountain outside of the building they were in, "How do we know that the 10 reported missing are in fact missing?"

"We don't know for sure," Admiral Ross asked after a few seconds of silence.

"There is another issue that must be brought to our attention," Admiral Jacobs said standing up. She walked over to the star charts. "There are reports of Maquis movement," She said pointing at the Venmar system, "Ten ships have crossed the system transporting medical and weapon supplies."

"Are they a threat?" Admiral Paris asked looking at the star chart.

"I don't think so," Admiral Jacobs said looking at the star charts again, "I think the Maquis will attack the Cardassians first. They always do and the Maquis have been closer to Cardassian space than Federation space."

"But we can't single them out completely," Admiral Paris said, "Don't forget they are our enemy."

"So what does that leave us at?" Admiral Ross asked watching Admiral Jacobs return to her seat, "Do we attack or watch the Klingons fight this?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riker walked into ten-forward and looked around the room quickly to see who was seated where. When he saw Troi sitting alone in the far corner of the room, he smiled briefly and walked up to her. "Mat I join you?" He asked giving her a warm smile.

"Of course," Troi said returning Riker's smile with one of her own.

"How are you feeling?" Riker asked as he occupied the chair across form hers.

"I'm feeling much better," Troi said taking a sip of her water, "And how about you?"

"From the phaser wound or from the fact that my twin self betrayed everyone," Riker said taking a sip from the water he just received.

"Will," Troi said reaching for Riker's hand. "None of knew he'd do what he did."

"Maybe," Riker said shaking his head unhappily, "But what he did makes me feel like I did it too."

"He may be identical to you," Troi said squeezing his hand affectionately, "But he isn't you. He has a mind of his own and makes his own decisions."

"I do have to remember that everyone he knew on he Ghandi was destroyed. That is too much for even a Vulcan to handle. Loosing so much in so quickly would make anyone crack."

"That's true," Troi said in agreement.

"It is funny," Riker chuckled, "I remember when Thomas came on board the Enterprise for the first time, I was in my quarters and he and I were playing out Busseto Voci Verdiane, by Armando Ariostini. It was funny because Thomas had no idea how to play the violin. It was so strange to look at him and see me not knowing anything about music."

"Listen," Troi said leaning forward and looking Riker in the eye, "Remember this, no one saw this coming so don't make this your fault."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thomas walked into the bar and quickly scanned the room. Most of the tables were occupied by all sorts of aliens and there were no empty tables. Thomas walked up to the counter and ordered a cup of water. He took a sip and scanned the room again. He noticed tow people staring at him; one-half human half Klingon and one human with a tattoo on his forehead.

He took another sip and strangely began to feel dizzy. When he looked at the table again, he noticed those two people were not there. He took another sip and then everything began to spin around. He gripped the counter and slowly slid off his chair, knocking over his cup in the process. When he landed on the ground, his world became dark.

When Thomas woke up, he found himself tied to a chair. He looked around the room he was in and saw it was bare. There was a door in front of him and of course, it was closed. Thomas tried to loosen the rope, but was not able to. The door opened and in walked the guy with the tattoo on his forehead and the half human half Klingon, "Don't even try," The male said sitting in the chair opposite of Thomas, "Even if you were to get out, there would be no place to go. We have guards posted here and they will kill you upon sight if need be."

"Who are you people?" Thomas asked looking at the male and then the female, "What do you want?"

"I could ask the same think," The female asked, "Will Riker."

"I am not Will Riker, "Thomas said looking aggravated, "Are you the Maquis?"

"Who wants to know?" The male asked giving Thomas a hard look.

"I do," Thomas said trying to rub his aching wrists with his tied up hands, but was unsuccessful.

"Why are you here?" The female asked leaning forward, "The Federation spying on us again?"

"What are your guy names?" Thomas asked wishing they would untie him.

"My name is Chakotay and this is Belanna," Chakotay said, "Now tell me why you came here?"

"I came here because there are things the Federation couldn't do," Thomas said looking at Chakotay.

"What kind's things did they not do for you?" Belanna asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"The ship I was most recently on, the Ghandi to be exact, was destroyed by the Romulans," Thomas said with emotion, a tear dripped down his face, "I lost over 200 friends on that ship and what has the Federation done? They have talked abut how bad it was and that is it. If it were me, I would have retaliated."

"The Ghandi was destroyed?" Chakotay asked with a shocked expression, "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," Thomas said, "Why do you ask?"

"My cousin was the helmsman on the ship," Chakotay said sadly.

"Was your cousin named Setal?" Thomas asked looking at Chakotay.

"Yeah," Chakotay sadly sad, "He was my sister's only son."

"So what happens now?" Thomas asked, "Are you going to untie me or what?"

"Not now," Belanna said as Chakotay stood up with a sigh, "We are going to check out your name and records. But we will be back."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard sat at his desk as he closed his computer. He just got off with Starfleet command and now has new orders. He stood up and pressed his com-badge, "Worf send a message to all the ships patrolling the Neutral Zone. Tell them to rendezvous with us."

"Yes sir," Worf said.

Picard walked over to his replicator and ordered Earl grey. He sniffed it and took a sip. He winced when the steaming drink burnt his tongue. When he was about to take a seat the door chimed. "Come in," Picard said setting his drink down on his desk.

Riker walked in and said, "There will be a total of fifty ships rendezvousing with us by tomorrow morning."

"Good, good," Picard said taking another sip from his tea.

"Captain," Riker asked taking a step toward the desk, "So what is our plan?"

"I can't tell you just yet," Picard said taking another sip of his tea, "But I will tell you that if you want peace, prepare for war."


	11. First Step

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 11

First Step

Picard looked at Sisko smiled as he stepped foot in his ready room. Sisko shook Picard's hand and then sat in the chair opposite from the desk, "It is time."

"Good," Sisko said shaking his head unhappily, "I hate being kept in the dark."

"You and me both," Picard frowned as he stood up from his desk. He walked to his replicator and asked, "Uh do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine," Sisko said leaning forward in his chair so he could see Picard better, for the replicator was at the corner of the ready room, "So what is going on exactly," Sisko asked watching Picard walk back to his desk with a cup of steaming Earl Grey. "All the ships patrolling the Neutral Zone are here right now at the rendezvous point leaving us totally vulnerable."

Picard smiled as he took a seat. "Our plan is to take the Nellar System," He said as aster taking a quick sip from his drink.

"The Nellar System?" Sisko chuckled as he shook his head in dismay, "So we are for sure going to war?"

"It seems that way," Picard, said setting his drink on his desk, "We will be without the Klingons for now, but they will be there to help us secure it."

"You seem very certain that we will have the Nellar System," Sisko said leaning standing up as he began pacing around the ready room.

"I guess it helps having a Klingon as your head of Security and weapons," Picard said with a smile."

Sisko walked up to Picard's desk and placed his palms on the desk as he leaned close to Picard, "I wised I shared your enthusiasm."

Picard stood up and walked up to Sisko. He placed a friendly hand on Sisko's shoulder, "Hey we will get through this. I am not saying taking the Nellar system will be easy, but I have a feeling it will be ours."

"Once we have the Nellar system," Sisko said walking away from Picard, "We will do what? There is still the threat of the virus?"

"I don't know how the Romulans created that virus," Picard said looking at Sisko, "This virus is grisly and I have never seen anything like it. When my officers were in the brig, I did not recognize them for they were infected. I had to kill them, I wish to this day that I there was a way to save them."

"Not every disease has a cure," Sisko said sitting on the leather couch in the corner of the ready room, "I mean I wish there were a way the Ghandi could have been saved, but even if we did save them. I heard rumors that the whole vessel was infected. I don't know how," Sisko, said looking at Picard, "But I can see it only the beginning, there will be many fatalities while trying to end this thing."

"Before Admiral Jeral's ship was destroyed," Picard said reaching for his tea. He took a sip and realized it was now luke warm. Even though he hated it other than hot, he drank it anyways, "She warned me that the Romulans were trying to come up with an idea on how to spread the infection on a larger scale."

"So you think that is what happened to the Ghandi?" Sisko said looking shocked and angered at the same time.

"That is precisely what happened to the Ghandi," Picard said finishing his not so warm tea.

"When do we leave?" Sisko asked standing up.

"Right now," Picard said setting his cup on the desk.

"Good then," Sisko said walking to the ready room door, "I guess I will return to the Defiant. Good luck Jean Luke."

"Good luck Benjamin," Picard said with a sly smile.

Picard watched Sisko step out of his ready room. When the doors slid shut, Picard pressed his com-badge and said, "Mr. Data, send a message to the whole fleet and tell them to set course for the Nellar System, warp 5."

"Aye sir," Data said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thomas looked around the room he currently was held in and was feeling anxious. He just wanted an answer. Thomas sighed and tried to loosen the ropes that confined him to the chair. The ropes were beginning to cut his wrists, so he stopped breathing heavily. He knew his wrists were cut up, because he felt blood drip down the palm of his hand and to the floor.

The chair was connected to the ground, so there was no way he could try to loosen it. Thomas sighed again knowing all he could do was wait, but he didn't have to wait long. The door opposite from him swung open and in walked Chakotay and a Bajoran woman, he did not recognize. "Trying to escape are we?" Chakotay teased as he sat down in the chair opposite of Thomas, "No one has managed to escape before. The closest was a Breen who tried to infiltrate us. He managed to loosen the ropes, but as soon as he stood up, he fainted."

"We put a chip in every outsider and if that chip is activated, it shuts them down," The Bajoran sneered, "Relatively speaking."

"Once that Breen was passed out," Chakotay said with a grin, "We removed his helmet to see what a Breen actually looks like."

"Well what happened then?" Thomas asked wanting to massage his sore hands.

"The Breen kind of disintegrated in a way," Chakotay said giving Thomas a weird look, "He made a loud whining noise and turned into a puddle of green goo in a matter of seconds." 

"So," Thomas said exhaling heavily, "What is the story now? I have been here for a while and am in fact hungry and thirsty."

Chakotay smiled and looked at the Bajoran. He nodded and she walked behind and began to loosen the ropes. Thomas winced as his sore wrists ached in pain. "You are one of us now," Chakotay said reaching out to shake Thomas' hand, "But don't think you are going to have it easy," Chakotay said looking at the Bajoran female, "I am going to have Seska watch you to make sure, you don't decide to turn your back on us. Don't forget you will still have that chip in you for a while so, it isn't likely you will be going anywhere."

Thomas stood up and smiled at Seska. Chakotay looked at Thomas and smiled, "Don't get any ideas, Thomas Riker, she is my girl."

"Seska," Chakotay said looking at her, "Before taking him to the café, have him treated in the infirmary."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Defiant shot forward and sprayed its deadly torpedoes on to the Romulan war bird. A section of the war bird exploded and fire shot out of it. The Nightgale, on the Defiant's back, lashed out its phasers. The Romulan ship's shields buckled and it exploded. The Defiant flew through the debris a spun around firing on the next war bird. 

Two war birds tailed the Nightgale and fired deadly torpedoes on its nacelles. The left nacelle exploded and the ship began to spin around. It fired a torpedo at the closer war bird, but missed. The lagging torpedo struck the side of the Enterprise, doing minimal damage. The war birds dodged torpedoes from the Enterprise and fired on the Nightgale again. A sizable hull breach appeared in the hull. Another set of torpedoes were fired and the other nacelle exploded. The other nacelle exploding set a ripple effect of explosions throughout the ship.

The Nightgale exploded and the tail of the ship struck the Enterprise, decreasing its forward shields by ten percent. The Defiant spun around dodging a string of torpedoes. During the process though, one of the torpedoes managed to strike a glancing blow at the Defiant. "Sir," Dax said gripping the helm control as the Defiant shook rapidly, "I can't get those war birds off my tail."

"You're doing fine old man," Sisko said solemnly, "I know you can do it."

"Shields down to seventy percent," Miles said from his counsel as the Defiant shook again, "We have lost communications again."

The Enterprise fired a string of torpedoes and it struck the two war birds. They exploded and the enterprise flew through it firing at two other war birds that were tailing the Rubinoff. "Sir," Worf said holding on to the weapons station as the Enterprise's hull shuttered, "Shields down to sixty eight percent."

Picard looked at Riker and both shook their heads in dismay. Both agreed that although they did not like war, sometimes you would have to prepare for war if peace was desired. "Keep targeting the Romulan war birds," Picard said gripping his chair as the ship shook again.

"Yes sir," Worf said in a deep voice.

The Defiant flew around the damaged Reliant X and fired at the war birds that were attacking it. One of the war birds exploded into a giant fireball. The Defiant flew through both of the Reliant X' nacelles, firing a spread torpedoes, that struck the war bird dead center The war bird split in half from the force of the torpedo. One of the halves smashed into the Reliant X' saucer section and fire erupted from the force of the damaged war bird. Explosions rippled across the hull of the ship and it exploded, spewing debris everywhere.

The Defiant sprayed another string of torpedoes striking other Romulan targets. The Enterprise dodged a string of torpedoes and shot out a phaser that struck the war bird. The war bird exploded as the Enterprise flew by. The Enterprise flew through the debris of another war bird and fired on a war bird that just destroyed the Yavneh. "Sir," Worf said with triumph the last of the war birds have been destroyed.

"Good," Picard said standing up, "Open a channel with the Defiant."

"The Defiant's communications is currently down," Worf said looking at Picard.

Picard inhaled and looked at Riker, "Let the repairs begin," Picard exhaled and looked at Worf and then back at Riker, "Number one you have the bridge, I will be in my ready room."

Picard turned and walked off the bridge. He stepped into his ready room and walked up to computer saying, "Computer open a channel with Admiral Ross, authorization Picard alpha tango 32."

The computer beeped in acknowledgement and the smaller computer opened up. Admiral Ross smiled at Picard, "I guess you contacting me now is good news."

"Oh yes," Picard said frowning, "We have taken the Nellar system."

"What are the casualties?" Admiral Ross asked.

"We don't know yet," Picard said leaning back in his chair, "But I will let you know when I do find out."

Admiral Ross nodded in acknowledgment and said, "I want you to remain there until further notice."

The screen went blank and Picard leaned back in his chair exhaling heavily. They had won this battle, but at what cost. Are deadly altercations really the answer? Picard stood up and walked up to the replicator, "Tea earl grey, hot."

Picard grasped the cup and took a quick sip when it appeared. He did not bother to sniff its pungent aroma, as he always did. He took a seat at his desk and leaned back in the chair thinking about the awful truth, "Too many will die before this ends." 


	12. Drastic Measures

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 12

Drastic Measures

Gul Devak was deep in thought as he walked down the long corridor that led to their prison rooms. The corridor was dimly lit and most of the rooms had lights on showing they were vacant, but the one's that were dark were occupied. The occupied room had two guards posted by each entry point.

Gul Devak walked up to the last prison room and nodded at the guards. One of the guards turned and pressed a code on the key pad on the left of the door post. After a loud whine the door slid open, only to reveal a darkened room. The guards followed Gul Devak into the room with their weapons ready as a safety precaution. "Computer turn on the lights," Gul Devak said as he walked up to the prisoners.

The prisoners were chained to the wall and blind folded. They were dressed, not in their regular Starfleet uniforms, but in a simple blue cloth that barely covered their bodies. "It is time to wake up," Gul Devak said sternly as he approached the prisoners, "I think you have slept long enough."

"What do you want with us?" One of the prisoners asked angrily as he shivered in the cold room.

"What do I want with you?" Gul Devak asked rhetorically with a smirk on his face. He approached the prisoner that asked the question and quietly answered, "I want what every Cardassian wants; peace."

"If you wanted peace," Another prisoner asked, "Why did you then destroy our star base?"

"We did not start the altercations," Gul Devak snarled at the prisoners. His voice echoed loudly through the large and empty room. Gul Devak began to pace back and forth, "We wouldn't have attacked your precious star base, if you hadn't released that vile virus on Cardassia."

"We didn't create that virus," A female prisoner complained making Gul Devak scowl. "The Romulus did," She continued, "They used a Federation probe using it to mask the virus and then sent it to Cardassia."

"Lies!! It's all lies!!" Gul Devak snarled eyeing all the prisoners, "It is funny how innocent the Federation make themselves to be." Gul Devak walked away from the prisoners and he motioned for one of the guards to come forward. The guard stepped forward and handed Gul Devak a box. He nodded at the guard and turned back to prisoners. He opened the box and pulled a long tube like item. "Now I want you to tell me all the strategic the Federation has toward Cardassia?"

"And you expect us to tell you?" One of the prisoners asked.

"Of course not," Gul Devak chuckled, "Where would your Starfleet pride be if you did tell me?" Gul Devak paused and approached the first prisoner. He scanned the prisoner's neck briefly and when he finished he began to scan the next prisoner. "Right now I am injecting you with a small device," Gul Devak began, "Of course it is banned in the Federation, but right now we are in Cardassian space."

"What does this device do exactly?" A scared prisoner asked.

Gul Devak did not answer right away. He quickly scanned the last prisoner and answered, "This device detects if you are lying and will deliver a certain amount of pain for each lie."

"You won't get away with this," Another prisoner threatened nervously.

"Oh I think I will," Gul Devak said walking toward the doors. He motioned for the guards and said, "Ensign Webber you are first."

When Ensign Webber was brought out of the room, the lights turned off engulfing the room in sudden darkness. One of the female prisoners began to cry, "I'm too young for this."

"The Federation will get us," Another prisoner said reassuringly, "Before you know it, we will get out and be free."

One of the prisoners' sighed and ignored the pain from one of her latest beatings. "What virus are you talking about?" She asked making the other twelve prisoners gasp.

"What do you mean by what virus?" A male prisoner asked shocked.

"I have been here for too long," She sighed feeling no tears come, "I have lost track of time."

"What is your name?" Another prisoner asked.

The female prisoner sighed and had to think. _What is my name? I know I know that._ Her name seemed to allure her. She sighed again and tried to remember. "My name… my name…"

"You do have a name?" A female prisoner asked gently.

"My name is…" She tried to remember, "My name is..." Suddenly it came to her, "My name is Sito Jaxa."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard sat in his ready room drinking earl grey and reading Moby Dick. He leaned back in his chair and turned the page. Drowsiness began to hit him, which usually happened when he read. He closed his eyes wanting nothing but to catch a few hours of sleep. His tired muscles began to relax themselves and he slowly felt himself drift off to sleep. The door suddenly chimed, making Picard fully awake. He set the book down and said, "Enter."

Riker walked in carrying a pad. Picard stood up and took the pad Riker handed him. "Here is the casualties report," Riker said looking at Picard.

Picard looked sat the pad as he returned to his seat. A flush of emotions exploded in him; rage, sadness, and vengeance. "A third of our fleet gone," Picard said sadly, "Over four thousand dead and all for what?" Picard tossed the pad on his desk and looked at his first officer.

"How many will die in this war?" Riker asked taking a couple steps toward Picard's desk, "What did we gain by getting this sector; there is nothing strategic about it?"

Picard looked at the pad and then at his first officer. He shook his head and answered, "I wish I had an answer Number 1," Picard paused to take a sip of his tea, but before the cup touched his lips he was not thirsty anymore. He set the cup down and looked at Riker saying fearfully, "I wish I did have an answer, but I do know that this is only the beginning."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay stared at the screen and exhaled heavily. He knew it was bound to happen; war had begun and the Federation has already claimed its first winnings. The question now would be where the Maquis stood in this. Chakotay saw that most of the Federation ships had been destroyed, but they still had taken the sector.

Seska walked into the room carrying a pot of mushroom. She set it on the table and walked up to Chakotay wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "I made your favorite soup."

"I smelled it when you walked in," Chakotay said suddenly feeling hungry.

"That's good," Seska said kissing Chakotay again, she then set her head on his shoulder, "Let's sit down to eat, because I am starving."

Chakotay turned and reached for Seska's hands. He squeezed them lovingly and then looked at the screen again. Seska looked at the screen and asked, "I wonder why the Federation took that sector? There is no strategic gain in it."

"To be honest," Chakotay said looking at Seska, "I am not sure exactly."

Seska smiled and then said, "Oh come now, let's eat we don't want the food to get cold."


	13. The Cure

Star Trek Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 13

The Cure

Sisko turned over in bed mumbling unintelligent words. He was tired, but sleep eluded him. This often occurred and when it did, he would usually stay awake; trying to get as much work done as possible. Sisko yawned loudly and turned over onto his back.

It was now 0500 hours and by 0900 hours, he had to be on the Enterprise to talk about what should happen next. Suddenly Sisko had a feeling as if he weren't alone. "Computer, lights," Sisko said sitting up in bed quickly.

The lights blinded him briefly and when his vision cleared, he saw a middle aged man sitting cross legged on the couch opposite of his bed. The man was wearing an entirely black uniform and had his eyes closed. Sisko reached over and pressed his com-badge that was on the night stand next to his bed. "Sisko to security…" He began.

The man cut him off and said, "I shut off communication in this room, Odo can't hear you."

"Who are you and how do you get in here?" Sisko asked annoyed and tired.

The man smiled briefly and said, "I will answer your first question only," He paused and exhaled thinking of the correct words, "My name is Sloan."

"Sloan," Sisko asked glaring at the unknown intruder, "What do you want?"

Sloan smiled, "I have always wanted to meet you Benjamin Sisko and I want to say it is such an honor meeting you."

"I can't say the same about you," Sisko said yawning slightly.

"You asked what I want," Sloan said smiling at Sisko, "That is a tough question," Sloan paused and began to think, "I want the same thing you want."

"I doubt that," Sisko said looking at Sloan, "We are different people in different positions."

"That is true," Sloan said standing up, "But I do know what we both want."

"And what is that exactly?" Sisko asked wanting Sloan to leave, so he could get some sleep.

"For the war to end," Sloan said looking at Sisko briefly before he returned to his seat on the couch, "Also for a cure for the virus."

"I do want that," Sisko said looking at his replicator because he suddenly got hungry, "Sloan can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Sloan said giving Sisko a look that made him nervous.

"What do you do?" Sisko asked looking at Sloan hoping to see his reaction; if there would be one at all, "And why are you here?"

"That's more than one question," Sloan frowned, "I work for the Federation," Sloan briefly paused and then continued, "I am here on a special mission." Sloan paused again and took a deep breath, "There are 12 Starfleet members being held hostage by the Cardassians."

"And how do you suppose you are going to rescue them?" Sisko asked.

"Read this," Sloan said handing Sisko a pad that he took out of his pocket.

Sisko began to read and immediately dislike what was written on the pad. Admiral Phillip Brown gave complete control of the Defiant to Sloan. "How long do you suppose you'll be in control for?" Sisko asked not liking the situation one bit.

"As long as it takes," Sloan said knowing how Sisko must feel, but he did not care. He needed this mission to be completed and he needed his own men to do it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dr. Crusher glanced at Picard as he walked into sickbay. She gave him a quick smile and finished her scans on Ensign Seymour. "Tell me how you did it?" Picard asked following Dr. Crusher into her office.

"Dr. Bashir and I endlessly worked on a cure for the virus," She said taking a seat in her chair, "After many failing attempts, we realized there was no cure for the virus."

"No cure?" Picard asked looking at Dr. Crusher oddly.

"Here look," Dr. Crusher said turning her computer so Picard see it. "Because we couldn't find a cure for the virus, Dr. Bashir thought he we could find a way to create an anti-body for the virus."

"And how did you do that?" Picard asked looking at the different DNA samples on the computer screen.

"There is a Bajoran plant that has a chemical called trioxinide," Dr. Crusher said typing in her computer to show Picard a picture of the plant.

"The plant looks horrid," Picard frowned looking at the plant that was a green and had black thorns all over it. It was shaped like sunflower, except instead of the yellow petals, it had needles coming out from the center.

Dr. Crusher smiled and said, "Trioxinide is commonly used in Bajoran medicines. To put it simple, trioxinide will not cure the virus, but just makes the effects of the virus dormant."

"And when can we start creating enough vaccines to suffice the infected?" Picard asked following Dr. Crusher walk up to Ensign Marlow. She began to scan him and then grabbed the healing unit.

"We can replicate trioxinide," Dr. Crusher said setting her tool down and helping Ensign Marlow to his feet. "Your burns will be sore for a few hours."

"Thanks," Ensign Marlow said walking out of sickbay.

"Good work Beverly," Picard said taking a few steps from her, "I have to contact Starfleet now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How long will this stand for?" Dax asked looking at Sloan in disbelief.

"It depends how long the mission takes," Sloan said leaning forward in his seat, "You will get the Defiant back once the mission is completed."

"And what will we do until then?" Julian asked knot believing that Sloan was bringing crew members to replace the Defiant crew.

"You will all be confined to quarters," Sloan said briefly looking at everyone in the room.

Dax looked at Sisko, but he was looking at the table in front of him. He was obviously deep in thought and not liking the situation. Sloan stood up and looked at everyone in the briefing room, before he said, "Dismissed."

Sloan waited for everyone to leave and when the briefing room was empty, he walked into the bridge. He scanned the bridge briefly and sat in the Captain's chair. He looked at the view screen and said, "Helm, activate the cloak and take us to the Kremlin system; warp 6."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard shook his head in dismay as he stepped on the bridge. Riker watched him approach. "Sir is there a problem?" Riker asked as Picard stepped close to him.

"In fact there is number one," Picard silently said sat in his chair and continued, "Apparently the Defiant is going after the hostages."

"What did they say about the cure for the virus?" Riker asked looking at Picard.

"Well Admiral Ross said that because the Defiant has to go in cloaked, we have to be the ones to go to Cardassia."

"Us, meaning the Enterprise?" Riker asked raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes the Enterprise will go to Cardassia and will release the virus into the planets atmosphere," Picard said feeling the desire to yawn, but by doing so would be quite uncharacteristic for a Captain.

"What if we fail?" Riker asked.

"I don't want to go there," Picard said standing up, "I will be in my ready room. You have the bridge number one."

Riker watched Picard step off the bridge and when he did so, he turned and said, "Helm take us to Cardassia, warp 8."

Riker then turned to face Troi and asked, "Do you think this sounds as crazy as I think it does?"

Troi looked at Riker and smiled briefly. "Captain Picard knows what he is doing. I do agree that it is a crazy idea," Troi said, "But we are at war Will, sometimes we need to do the drastic."

"I know," Riker said scratching his beard, "And think what will happen if we do succeed and the virus is fixed, it will hopefully end this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay turned to face Belanna. She looked at him and asked, "What do we do now? The ships we requested were destroyed by the Cardassians and we are low on supplies."

"What do you think?" Chakotay said taking a step toward the computer screen that showed the Federation, the Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian borders.

Belanna looked at the screen briefly, before she glanced at Chakotay saying, "We don't have enough ships to attack, I say we continue patrolling our borders."

"I agree with you," Chakotay said turning to face Belanna. He looked at her and then asked, "Did you here that the Federation has found a cure for the violence?"

"No I did not know," Belanna said looking at the computer screen once again, "I guess that's why the Enterprise is on route to Cardassia, they have just approached the Cardassian border."

"You do know the consequences if they don't succeed," Chakotay said cracking his knuckles on the wall, "This could get ugly."


	14. Aid and Rescue

Star Trek the Next Generation

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 14

Aid and Rescue

The Enterprise shuttered as it was struck by Cardassian weapons. The attack started with four Cardassian ships and the Enterprise managed to disable two. But the last two were over powering the already damaged Enterprise. The Enterprise evaded a Cardassian laser and fired a spread of torpedoes at the two Cardassian ships. They struck the ships causing minimal damage. "Forward shields down to sixty percent," Data said holding on to his council as the Enterprise shook violently again, "Rear shields down to thirty-six percent."

Riker looked at Picard and said, "If they continue this attack, we will not stand much longer."

"It is imperative we get the cure in Cardassian hands," Picard holding on to his arm rests as the Enterprise shook again, "It is the only way to end this war."

There was a short power surge sound and then a whole wall of computers exploded. Ensigns Mauller and McCormick who were working by those computers were flung half way across the bridge. Picard ducked just in time as part of the computer flew over his head. Smoke began to seep out from the ceiling. Picard looked at Troi who was clutching her seat tightly.

The last two Cardassian ships circled around the larger Enterprise and fired a long burst of lasers on the Enterprise's hull. The firing began from one of the Enterprise's hull and finally stopped by the beginning of the saucer section. Explosions rippled across the hull. Riker was not able to keep his hold on his chair and was thrown to the floor. His head bounced of the floor and bit his tongue immediately tasting blood.

"Sir," Worf loudly said looking up from his council, "There are six unknown ships are entering weapons range."

"Let's hope they are not Cardassian ships," Riker said painfully as he returned t his seat limping.

"I agree," Picard said looking at his first officer.

The six unknown ships began to fire on the Cardassian ships. The Cardassian ships, which were already damaged, were no match for the approaching ships. Immediately they were disabled and with that the six unknown ships surrounded the Enterprise. Picard turned and looked at Worf. "Shields status?" He asked.

"Shields are holding at eighteen percent," Worf said looking at Picard.

"Sir," Ensign Hawke said looking at the six ships on the view screen, "We are receiving a hail from one of the ships."

"Open a channel," Picard said looking at Riker briefly before standing up. He fixed his uniform and said to his first officer, "We are in no shape to fight."

On the view screen a man with a tattoo on his fore head appeared. His jaw quivered and said, "On any other circumstances I would destroy your ship."

"On any other circumstances," Picard said sternly staring at the man on the view screen intently, "The Enterprise would not be this far in Cardassian space."

The man chuckled and said, "That is true," He paused and then continued, "My name is Chakotay, I am part of the Maquis. Our intelligence has told us you have created an anti-body for the virus."

"That is true," Picard said taking a step toward Data.

"So the only way there will be a cease fire in this quadrant is for the Cardassians to get hold of the virus?" Chakotay asked leaning back in his chair. He exhaled and continued, "That is sure risky wouldn't you agree?"

"That is true," Picard said not liking the way Chakotay was toying with him. "But this risk could end the violence."

Chakotay paused and looked at a female half Klingon-half human who approached him. She told him something and said, "I have just been informed that there fifteen Cardassian ships that will be in weapons range in four hours. I will help you get your cure to its destination."

"Unfortunately," Picard began, "Our warp drive won't be ready for two hours. But we still have impulse engines."

Chakotay didn't look happy, but instead of rebuking the Enterprise's ability to function in warfare moments, he quickly said, "We will help you until the anti-body is delivered."

The screen went blank and the six Maquis ships took their place around Enterprise. Inside engineering, Geordi ran around frantically trying to repair a coupling that held the antimatter in place inside the warp core. Smoke was coming from it and if it weren't repaired soon, the whole warp core could explode. He pressed a few buttons on a key pad on the warp core and he felt instant relief when the smoke ceased and the coupling was aligned perfectly. Now his aim was to get the shields back up and the warp drive functioning. "Ensign Muller," Geordi said approaching one of his favorite workers. He was always on time and hasn't disappointed Geordi yet. "I want you to work on restoring the shields."

"I am doing that now," Ensign Muller said tuning to face his superior officer, "In fact I have raised the shields by fifteen percent since I started just a few moments ago."

"And what about the phaser efficiency I told you to work on?" Geordi asked looking at Ensign Muller.

"I have fixed it and it is now working at a hundred percent efficiency," Ensign Muller said.

Geordi chuckled and he smiled at Muller, "You never cease to amaze me, keep up the good work.

Ensign Muller smiled brightly at Geordi and watched him briefly enter the elevator to get to the second level of engineering. Once the elevator began is ascent, Ensign Muller turned and continued his work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sisko stared at the planet as it shimmered into view. All the rumors about the Cardassian prisons seemed to be true, just by the ugliness of the looks of the planets surface. There were sections of blackness which were clouds that always hovered over the desert. Besides the black clouds, there were areas of redness which, Sisko wasn't sure what it was. There were only a few bodies of waters and even those were very small. "Will the transports work through the storms?" Sisko asked turning to Miles.

"Uh yeah," Miles said turning from his council and faced Sisko.

Bashir turned to Sisko and said, "I have created suits that will mask yourself from the Cardassians scanning you, plus it will act as a shielding unit from the harsh weather on the planet's surface."

"Good," Sisko said standing up, "Let's begin than."

Sisko stood up and turned to leave when Dax said, "I'll watch her for you."

"I know you will old man," Sisko said smiling briefly before walking off the bridge.

Sisko walked to the crew quarters and before stepping into his own, he turned to watch the Nog, Bashir, and Miles walk into the crew quarters. When they entered their shared quarters, he walked into his. Before stepping into his suit that was draped neatly over his chair, he glanced at a picture of him and Jake. He picked up the picture and immediately felt a longing to be with Jake.

He stared at the picture and kissed his hand the than touched Jake. With a heavy sigh he set the picture on the desk and stepped into the suit, after removing his Starfleet uniform. Even though it looked uncomfortable, it clung to him and felt as if he wasn't wearing anything at all. Sisko stepped out of quarters and found the others waiting for him by his entrance. "Let's do this," Miles said watching Sisko exit his quarters.

They walked silently to the transporters and when they entered, Ensign Morris smile at them briefly by his council. He handed them phaser rifles and said, "Good luck sir."

Sisko smiled and stepped on the transporter pads. When the rest of the team was ready, Sisko said, "Energize."

They reappeared in huge room. There was a table and a few chairs along the wall, but that was it. On the table was an assortment of tools obviously used for torture. The chairs were metal and long enough for an average human's body. Along side of the chair were metal cuffs to old the prisoner in place. In fact on one of the chairs there was a blood stain.

Nog gripped his gun and was able to hear a total of thirty-six Cardassians in the complex. He also heard a total of six Starfleet prisoners being held in a room down the hall. He motioned for everyone to follow him. Upon entry to the hall, Nog took out a grenade type item and pressed a red button on it. He looked at Sisko and when Sisko nodded, Nog tossed it down the hall. The ball hit the ground silently and Nog saw a Cardassian pick it up and look at it. Suddenly the ball exploded and sent the Cardassian flying into the wall. Toxic smoke exited the ball and filled the hall. Sisko looked at Bashir said, "The suits will protect us."

Nog reached for another one and handed it to Miles who had a stronger arm than he did. Miles pressed the red button and threw it hard and heard an explosion. More smoke filled the hall and coughing was suddenly heard. After a few moments, Sisko looked at Nog and Nog said, "All I hear right now is a handful of Starfleet prisoners taken hostage in the last room."

"Well let us go then," Sisko said looking at Bashir and Miles.

"Our suits should protect us from the toxic smoke," Bashir said stepping up to Sisko.

Sisko smiled at Bashir and walked through the smoke holding his rifle tightly. When he crossed the first fallen Cardassian, he stepped over the corpse but when Miles approached the corpse he kicked it. It took a few moments to reach the last room. When they approached the entry, the door did not open. Sisko looked at a key pad on the right of the door. Miles approached the door and took out his tricorder. "I am having the tricorder try to find the password," Miles said looking at Sisko, "It will only take a few moments."

Nog took a step toward Sisko and said, "There are twelve Cardassians approaching this area."

"We don't have much time," Sisko said looking at the tricorder and then at Miles.

"Another minute," Miles said looking at the tricorder, "It is trying to figure out the last row."

As soon as Miles said that there was a beep from the tricorder when it finished the password sequence, enabling the door to open. It was pitch black in the room and when Sisko entered, he said, "Lights."

Nothing happened and it remained pitch black. He then used the flashlight on the rifle he was holding to have the ability to see. The rest of his team did so and Nog stood by the door way as guard. Sisko approached the prisoners and began to untie them. He counted thirteen and when they were all untied, he said to his team, "Let's go now."

The away team and the prisoners began to run through the hall. The away team gave out their hand held phasers to a handful of the prisoners. Nog fired on a Cardassian who entered the hall way at the wrong time. The Cardassian landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Come on," Sisko said leading the team into the room they were first transported to. Sisko pressed his badge and said, "Dax, we are ready for transport. Seventeen ready to beam up."

"Aye sir," Dax said.

Sisko sighed in relief when he found himself back on the Defiant. Sisko turned to Bashir and Miles and said, "Give everyone a full medical diagnostic and then give them crew quarters. Once that is done, return to the bridge."

"Yes sir," Miles and Bashir said in unison.

Sisko and Nog returned to the bridge. Dax smiled at Sisko and said, "Sensors have picked up the Enterprise and six Maquis ships on route to Cardassia."

"Nog if we set a course to join them," Sisko asked approaching Nog, "What will our ETA be?"

"Thirty-six minutes," Nog said.

"Well then," Sisko said taking a seat. He paused and thought about the situation they were in. Yes they had successfully rescuing the Starfleet hostages, but now was the hardest part of the mission. Now it was time to help end the war. "Nog set a course to Cardassia, maximum warp."


	15. Cease Fire!

Star Trek the Next Generation

Star Trek the Next Generation

Rabies

Chapter 15

Cease Fire?!

Admiral Joel Braxton sat in on the couch in his ready room, looking at the estimated casualty report for this upcoming battle. In one hand he had the pad he was looking at and in his other hand was a steaming cup if coffee. All but five ships that were patrolling Earth had recently joined the fleet. As of right now, there were sixty-five Federation ships and forty Klingon birds of preys ready to attack the much larger fleet of Romulan and Cardassian ships.

Admiral Braxton took a long sip and stood up. He began to pace around his room, humming a song he always hummed to calm his nerves. Braxton set the pad on his desk and grabbed another. This pad showed him what ships he was supposed to coordinate in the battle. Braxton set this pad down and looked at a picture that was on the edge of his desk, of his wife, Marissa, two week old son named Carlos, and dog named Max. He smiled and picked up the picture. He missed his family dearly and couldn't wait to get back to Earth to spend time with them. That is, when this war would be over.

He knew the Enterprise and Defiant went deep into Cardassian space on special missions. But the only problem was that they lost contact with both the Defiant and the Enterprise thirty hours ago. _Captain Picard and Captain Sisko_, Braxton thought as he set down the photo, _one of the most distinguished Captains in Starfleet history_. Braxton remembered when he had to meet Picard and spend two days on the Enterprise just to get a feeling of what it was like on a Galaxy Class Starship. He did have to say it was impressive.

Suddenly the red alert siren began to blare. Braxton stood up straight and pressed his badge, "Marks report?"

"There is a massive fleet of unknown vessels on an intercept course," Marks said.

"On my way," Braxton said walking out of his ready room.

Braxton stepped on to the bridge and asked, "Can you give me a visual?"

"Aye sir," Leroy said by his computer.

The view screen lit up revealing a massive fleet of triangular ships. Each vessel resembled a boomerang type shape, except for a long type tube in the middle that extended to the edge of the vessels. Braxton took a step toward his helm's man. "Sir they are hailing us, audio only" Marks said.

"Put it through," Braxton said licking his lips for they suddenly felt dry.

"Federation and Klingon ships," The alien said in a high pitch and slurred voice, "We are the Krulner and we wish to join you in battle."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dr. Bashir stepped walked into the bridge and approached Sisko who was leaning over Dax as both were working on the rear shielding of the Defiant while Miles was helping Bashir with the new arrivals. "Uh Captain we have a bit of a problem," Bashir said when Sisko stood up straight to face him.

"What is the problem?" Sisko asked taking a step toward Bashir.

"I have finished with all the new arrivals," Bashir began looking Sisko in the eye, "All checked put healthy and relatively anxious to return to their duties, except for one."

"So what is the problem exactly?" Sisko asked walking to his seat. He did not sit though, but instead, he leaned against the back of his chair.

"The problem is, that she doesn't respond to anybody and won't let me close enough to do a basic scan," Bashir said briefly watching Dax's sympathetic look, "Right now she is in her quarters staring at the wall."

"What is this person's name?" Sisko asked scratching his goatee.

"Her name is Sito Jaxa," Bashir said looking at Sisko.

Sisko turned to Dax and said, "Open her Starfleet record, we need to see who we are dealing with exactly and what happened to her."

Dax turned and typed in her computer. It took a few minutes but the computer found a record of Sito. Dax read it first quickly and shook her head in dismay as she read it. "There isn't much about her Ben," Dax said turning to face her captain once again.

"Well tell me what is written here," Sisko sighed cracking his knuckles on his arm rest.

"Well it is said she was born in the city Bahjir on Bajor," Dax said turning to her computer, "After living there for thirteen years, she moved to Earth where she later ended up attending Starfleet Academy. She soon became part of Starfleet Academy's Nova Squadron in 2368. Sito was involved in the accident that destroyed all five ships and killed one of the squadron members. Other members involved in the incident — and subsequent cover-up — included Cadets Nicholas Locarno and Wesley Crusher. After the incident, Sito remained at Starfleet Academy and was assigned to the _Enterprise-D_ after graduation. Onboard _Enterprise_, Sito found a mentor in Worf and developed close out friendships with fellow junior officers Sam Lavelle, Alyssa Ogawa and Taurik. In 2370, she and Lavelle were both considered for promotion. During this time, Captain Picard selected Sito for a dangerous covert mission — she was to accompany Joret Dal, a Cardassian operative for the Federation, on his return to Cardassian space. Dal posed as a bounty hunter, while Sito pretended to be his prisoner. She was supposed to return to _Enterprise_ in an escape pod, but the pod went missing and the remains were found later. It is believed that Sito died attempting to carry out this important mission."

Dax turned and faced Sisko once again. He exhaled heavily and said, "The best plan would be to contact Starfleet Command and see what they say."

"And what should I do about her until we can make it back into Federation space?" Bashir asked fearing she could do damage to herself. He knew this Sito was not in good shape. She had spent man years in the hands of a Cardassian prison. Captain Picard had nightmares about his times there and he only spent a few days there. Imagine how bad it would be, if you were held prisoner there for a few years.

Sisko sighed and stood up, "Just let her be, unless she does anything violent of any sort, but we will worry about that when the time comes."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Romulan Admiral, S'Valta stood on her bridge looking at the fleet consisting of Federation, Klingon, and an unknown enemy named the Krulner. Romulus had very little information about the Krulner, but what they did have was they were an aggressive race if persuaded. S'Valta stepped up to her science officer and asked, "What should we know about those Krulner ships?"

There was a slight pause and then the science officer said, "The ships have minimal shielding and their maneuverable abilities are superior to ours. They also have some sort of electric energy pulse."

S'Valta stepped away from the science officer and once again stared at the enemy fleet. "Sir there as an incoming message from Verner," The helmsman said turning to face S'Valta with a smug expression on his face.

"Put it through," S'Valta said as she took a seat by her place in the middle of the bridge.

"Admiral S'Valta," The Cardassian leader said, "All my ships are in place and ready to take on the first squad of Federation ships," He paused for a second and then asked, "Are you ready to begin the attack?"

S'Valta looked around her bridge briefly before returning her gaze at Verner. "My first squad of ships will take on the Federation ship and Klingon ships. We will send them in waves."

"Do whatever is necessary for an easy victory," Verner said quickly ending the transmission.

S'Valta turned to her helmsman and said, "We will begin just as I told Admiral Verner. After four waves of our ships attacking, we will go in full force with every ship available."

"Yes sir," The helmsman said.

S'Valta stared at the enemy fleet on the view screen and then said, "Begin with the first wave."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard stepped out of his ready room with a relieved and anxious look on his face. He had just found out that Sito Jaxa was alive and was indeed medically fine, but psychologically was unwell. He also found out from Captain Sisko that the Defiant had joined them on their conquest.

Picard looked around at everyone on the bridge briefly and was about to say something when Troi walked up to him with a concerned look on her face. "Captain is there something wrong?" She asked genuinely caring.

Picard looked at her and asked, "What makes you think something is wrong?" He paused and said to everyone on the bridge, "In fact I just found out just the opposite of ad news." He paused again and looked at everyone on the bridge once again, "Firstly the Defiant has successfully rescued the Starfleet hostages that were being held in the Cardassian prison camp. Secondly the Defiant has found a certain Starfleet officer that was deemed lost on the mission years ago." Picard paused again and said, "Her name is Ensign Sito Jaxa."

There was a gasp from a number of people on the bridge. Troi had teas of thankfulness in her eyes and Worf had a really shocked look on his face. Riker approached Picard and Picard said loudly, "Unfortunately, Sito is extremely mentally unstable and will be taken the mental medical ward in the Starbase of the Netgar system."

"I can't believe it," Troi said silently, "I really can't believe it."

"Sir," Worf said loudly "There are ten Cardassian ships approaching us on an intercept course."

"On screen," Picard said turning to face the view screen.

"One of the ships is hailing us," Data said.

"Put it through," Picard said taking a step toward Data.

Gul Dukat's image filled the screen and he smiled immediately, "I am asking myself if the famous Captain Picard is crazy enough to enter Cardassian space unwanted. But then I asked myself if he is here to infect us again from the ravenous disease."

Picard smiled back and said, "Actually I took the risk of coming into Cardassian space to deliver the cure to the virus."

"Why would the Federation want to give the cure to us?" Gul Dukat asked leaning forward in his seat.

"We are giving the cure to you," Picard sternly said, "Because we didn't create the virus that infected Cardassia."

"Is that so," Gul Dukat said with an evil sneer. He wasn't sure if Picard was telling the truth or not. He knew that there was a risk coming this far into Cardassia space, so maybe this Captain was telling the truth. "In fifteen minutes there will be ten Cardassian ships to rendezvous at our point. Stay where you and once we get there, then we will discuss further about this cure for the virus."

Once the Cardassian ships had approached and surrounded the Enterprise and Maquis ships, Picard and Riker found themselves in the transporter room waiting for the arrival of Gul Dukat. Worf and two other security officers stood behind their Picard and Riker ready for anything. Picard turned to the Ensign behind the transporter council and asked, "Is Gul Dukat ready for transport?"

"Affirmative," The Ensign said. He transported Gul Dukat and two other Cardassians on the Enterprise and when the Ensign immediately stiffened upon seeing him.

Gul Dukat smiled at Picard and walked down the transporter padd. He shook Picard's hand and said, "Despite what is happening between our two races today, I just want to say how much of an honor it is meeting you."

"I wish I can ay the same," Picard said with his chin quivering in disgust, "Once the war is over, then we can talk about honor. If you follow me to sick bay I will show you the cure."

Gul Dukat followed Picard and Riker to the sickbay along with the three guards tiling behind them. He had a grim look on his face when he entered sickbay. But when he saw Dr. Crusher approaching Picard, he smiled at her and said, "It as an honor meeting you Doctor."

Dr. Crusher didn't respond, which didn't bother Dukat for he was use to be ignored every so often. "So tell me Doctor," Gul Dukat said taking a few steps toward her, "Can you be certain this will cease the existence of the virus?"

"It doesn't cease it," Doctor Crusher said looking at Gul Dukat, "There is no cure for the virus, but keeps the virus dormant."

Gul Dukat thought briefly and said, "Can I have the virus."

"That is why you are here," Riker said shaking his head unhappily. He hated Gul Dukat's petty schemes and little games he would tend to play with people.

"Of course Commander," Gul Dukat said with a smile as he turned to face Riker, "I want the same thing you want. I want peace for all Cardassians."

Dr. Crusher handed Gul Dukat a pad and Gul Dukat looked at it "That is the cure," Dr. Crusher said crossing her arms over chest.

"May I take this pad back to my ship and deliver it to Cardassia?" Gul Dukat asked turning to Picard.

"I will help you by any means necessary to cease the virus and the war," Picard said turning to Gul Dukat.

"Thank you and I will have all but my ship remain here so you don't go anywhere. My ship will deliver this to Cardassia," Gul Dukat said following Picard and Riker back to the transporters, "If this cure works, I will personally put a voice out for a peace treaty between the Cardassians and the Federation."

Picard and Riker watched Gul Dukat back to his ship. Riker turned to Picard, "Interesting fellow," He said with a grim look, "Do you think he is lying about the whole peace treaty?"

Picard began to walk out of the transporter. He turned left and said as he walked down the twisted corridor, "I don't know Number One."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gul Dukat stepped into the bridge and approached his helmsman and said, "Set a course for Cardassia."

"Yes sir," The helmsman said.

"Sir," Ser Shulat said approaching Gul Dukat, "I just got a message from Cardassia about the virus. Apparently the rumor about the Romulans creating the virus is correct."

"What do you mean?" Dukat asked in shock turning to Ser.

Ser took a deep breath and said, "The science team on Cardassia, hose hat haven't been infected yet, have been studying the probe intensely and found the virus had Romulan signatures in it."

"That means the Romulans did in fact start this war" Dukat said walking away from his helmsman slowly, "We have been fighting on the wrong side." He stopped and looked at Ser, "You know what this mean now?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two Klingon war birds flew through the debris of a Federation ship after it had been destroyed. It fired on the Romulan ship that destroyed it. Explosions appeared on the side if the Romulan ship and it a section of it exploded. The Kling ships flew past the ship and fired on another Romulan ship.

Four Krulner ships shot forward and fired their weapons at a Cardassian ship. The Cardassian ship fired back, but it was not enough and the Cardassian ship was easily disabled. Suddenly the Cardassian ships began to retreat. "What the hell is happening?" Admiral Braxton asked standing up despite the fact a Romulan ship was firing at them.

"Admiral," The helmsman said, "We are getting a message from Admiral Ross."

"Put it on the view screen," Braxton said taking a few steps toward the screen.

Admiral Ross' image filled the view screen. "I have good news Admiral," Ross said with a pleased look. "The war is over," He continued, "The virus on Cardassia has been fixed and the Cardassians had found out that the Romulans created the virus. It is time to come home."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Picard sat in his read room with a please look on his face. The war was over now. There was now no threat of the virus and the damage the virus itself caused was minimal. He did find it rather strange that the Romulans created the virus and their home world was hit the worst. "Captain," Riker s voice came through his badge, "Gul Dukat is back and wants to speak with you."

"Patch him in my ready room," Picard said sitting upright in his chair. He pressed button on his computer and when Gul Dukat's image filled the screen Picard said, "So I guessed it worked."

"It more than worked, "Dukat said with a pleased look, "Once the cure had been release in the air, with in a matter of minutes the virus was stopped. Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome," Picard said suddenly wanting to take a bath and go to sleep. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually there is," Gul Dukat said leaning forward in his seat, "I want to talk about a peace treaty between our borders. There has been enough hostility between the Cardassians and the Federation. I will have to contact my authorities though."

"As do I," Picard said with a smile, "I will go back to Federation space and because there are repairs that the Enterprise need to take of. While there, I will contact Starfleet and se what they say."

"I hope we can work something out," Gul Dukat said.

"As do I, Picard out," Picard said turning off his computer.

He walked on the bridge and approached Riker, "Number one, set a course for Starbase 23," He then added silently so only Riker would be able to hear, "I am dying to take a bath, so you have the bridge."

The End………………………..


End file.
